Host Club
by Dear4Life
Summary: Kanami takes her friend out for her birthday to a Host Club where Li is working. Li-kun/Misaki
1. A Night Out

Darker Than Black: Host Club

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darker than Black anime. All rights belong to Bones, Tensai Okamura, and Funimation.

--

Chapter One: A Night Out

--

Misaki sat at a rounded booth, wearing a tight, thin-strapped red dress that draped above the knees, courtesy of Kanami. She had her hair hanging down and, to her discomfort, wore contact lenses. Kanami, who was sitting next to her, was wearing a blue dress that draped just below her knees with her hair pulled back.

Kanami had insisted on treating Misaki to a night out for her twenty-seventh birthday. Misaki thought it was a little suspicious when she showed her the dress she wanted her to wear, but figured she was just going to take her to another dance club. Little did Misaki know, her friend had an ulterior motive; and to make matters worse, she was inside one of the few high-class host clubs in Tokyo.

Misaki felt uncomfortable and hoped the hosts would hurry up with her drink so that she could unwind somewhat. Actually, she was hungry and wished they would bring out a menu.

A man in a white button up shirt, black pants and black hair walked by and sat in the rounded booth beside them. The man reminded her of Li-kun and she imagined Li showing up in his white shirt with a couple of plates that were stacked of different kinds of food. She smiled at the thought. It would be too good to be true; he wasn't the type to work at a club like this.

"Having fun already," Kanami smirked, as she noticed Misaki smiling at the man.

Misaki frowned as her image of Li vanished, and babbled, "You know I would have rather gone out to eat with you at McDoness, than you having to spend your money at one of these hosts clubs."

"I know you would, that's why I dragged you here instead. It's not healthy for a young lady like you to work all day and not have any real fun."

Misaki's eyes narrowed.

A man in his early twenties, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and a goatee, wearing a black suit, approached their table.

"It's about time," Misaki mumbled to herself.

"Hello ladies," he began, smiling. "Is there a special person you're looking for tonight?"

"Yes," Kanami replied, "I'd be interested in one of your new guys."

"Sure, is there a preference of hair color, height or eyes?"

"No, please just someone young and with black hair."

"And for you, ma'am?" he asked while looking at Misaki.

"I don't need anyone's company. I can pour my own drink, thank you," she said still frowning.

The man looked at her baffled, as Kanami tried to laugh off her friend's statement.

"She's just joking," she chuckled while secretly giving her an evil eye. "How about a tall blond with blue eyes?"

"No problem," he said, smiling. "And what would you like them to serve you?"

"Do you have greasy food here?" blurted out Misaki.

The man looked at her baffled again, as Kanami shook her head at her friend.

"Misaki," she whispered to her, "This is a host club where they only serve drinks."

"What, no food?" she pouted. "Can we go somewhere else? I'm hungry."

"Just a bottle of your best wine, please," said Kanami, looking at the waiter embarrassed.

"The men will be right out with your order. Have a good evening, ladies," he replied and walked off to greet more ladies at another booth.

"Misaki, can you at least act like a lady just for tonight?" whispered Kanami, as she tried to keep her anger in check.

"But I'm hungry," blabbered Misaki, a little too loud for Kanami's taste. "You said you were taking me out for my birthday. I thought there would be food." _And, if I don't get something soon, I'm afraid my stomach is going to imitate Li's._

"Keep your voice down! I told you I was taking you to a club."

"Well, you could have picked a better one. There's no food and they don't even allow you to select a guy from a menu."

"So you do care?"

"I—I'm just pointing out that your choice of club is terrible. Besides, there's not much I can talk about with these guys. They usually ask what kind of work you do to get a conversation going. And I can't tell them I track down Contractors, so I have to lie, and I don't like doing that."

"You don't have to lie, just tell them you're a cop that tracks down criminals. You don't need to say more, and you're not lying."

"Me, say I'm a cop. That would be a turnoff to guys. The last person they want to know is a woman who could probably kick their butts."

Kanami shook her head, smiling and said, "Actually, they find it kinky."

Misaki blushed, as she pictured herself cuffing a man to a bedpost. To her satisfaction, the man she was tying up was Li.

She shook away the thought and glared at her friend, making Kanami shrug, and said, "What? Besides, this is one of the best clubs around. The men who work here are so handsome."

"Kanami, please, can we just go somewhere else? I'm not comfortable, especially in this dress. And I'm really hungry."

"No, now stop whining and enjoy yourself."

Misaki frowned.

"And stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles."

Minutes later, a young man approached their table with two bottles of wine in his hands. He had short black hair and was dressed in a black suit that was opened to a white collared shirt, unbuttoned at the bottom and top to reveal smooth collarbones.

"Hello ladies, my name is…" he began.

"Li-kun!" Misaki said, as her eyes lit up and starred flabbergasted. She kept blinking and rubbing her eyes to make sure who she was looking at was not an illusion. What were the odds he would actually be here serving them?

"Kirihara-san," Li smiled, "it's good to see you again."

Kanami's eyes lit up too, as she smiled at Li's presence, "Yes!" she whispered, as she tried to keep it to herself, but Misaki heard it, and wondered what her friend was scheming.

Li set one of the bottles on the table, opened the other bottle of wine and went to go sit next to Kanami. Just as he was about to pour her some wine, she placed her hand on his to stop, smiled at him and said, "You're suppose to be serving Misaki."

Misaki looked at her friend baffled. "Kanami, you're the one who wanted a black haired…"

"No I didn't. Please, Li-kun, could you serve Misaki?"

Li looked at her confused, but smiled it off, rounded the table to sit next to Misaki, and poured her a drink.

Misaki continued to stare at him surprised. Why was he working at a host club? She didn't figure him for the type. It wasn't that he couldn't, he was attractive, but he seemed too sweet and shy to work as one. Was he short on cash for school?

"What brings you two here today?" Li asked, as he poured his own drink. "A celebration or just a night out?"

"You're the young man who was buying the bra for a friend, aren't you?" Kanami asked, instead of answering his question and not caring where the other host was.

"Kanami!" barked Misaki.

Li blushed with a sweat drop running down his face, and guzzled down his drink out of embarrassment.

"Buying a bra?" questioned a man's voice. Misaki looked up to see November Eleven. Her eyes lit up again, wondering what he was doing here. Was he here to chat with hostesses? She then noticed a couple bottles of wine in his hands while he sat next to Kanami. "Men don't usually buy bras. Are you a cross dresser?"

Everyone looked at him stupefied as Kanami giggled, as if she was remembering Misaki asking the same question to Li.

"Nov…" Misaki began, but stopped herself. She thought he might be working under cover, and it wouldn't be pleasant if she spilled out his code name. However, even if he was, why here?

Hei quickly poured himself another drink, and guzzled it down.

"Just joking. I'm Jack Smith," he replied with a charm, as he filled Kanami's glass. "I'll be serving you tonight. And you are?"

"Kanami. This is my friend, Misaki. And I believe you know Li already," said Kanami, as Li looked up from pouring another drink for himself to nod his hello to Jack.

Misaki could have sworn she saw a hint of anger inside Li's eyes as he looked at Jack, but brushed it off as she guzzled her drink down. Li looked at her baffled and went to fill the glass up. Misaki grabbed the drink and downed it in seconds.

"No, I'm new here. I have not met him yet. And seriously, why were you buying a bra?"

"He was buying it for a friend along with some women's clothes," said Kanami, and then sipped her wine.

"Sounds like a lie to me," Jack smiled, as he filled his glass and took a drink. "Are you sure he wasn't buying it for himself?"

Li jerked from his comment and ended up spilling the wine he was pouring for Misaki.

"S—sorry," he said blushing.

He grabbed some napkins on the table to clean the spill, and sat back in his chair.

Hei, working here to watch for a trade off, was displeased that November Eleven had to be present, along with Kirihara Misaki. First it was at Alice's party and now here. Had he been cursed by some gypsy in another life?

"So, does your boyfriend know you work as a host?" November Eleven asked, looking at Hei.

Hei desperately wanted to pull out his knife from under his arm and impale it between November Eleven's eyes, not just because of his comments, but also because of what he had done to Havoc. Hei, however, had to hold his composure not only in front of Misaki, but also in front of the many observer spirits floating around on power lines outside watching the building.

No doubt November Eleven was here to find out about the trade too. Something told Hei that with him and Misaki being around, he wasn't going to get any work done. This was supposed to be a simple job. He didn't even expect to be picked as a host on his first night. Why did they have to be here?

He hoped Mao wasn't watching from afar. If that fur ball was, Hei could picture his smile touching each ear.

November Eleven could sense his uneasy mood. He took another sip of his wine, and said, "Just joking."

Misaki frowned at him and then gulped her drink down again.

"So ladies, how do you know, Li? Do you come here often?"

"No," Misaki blurted out. "This is my first time here."

"Really?" he questioned.

"I met Li at a friend's party."

"I was a waiter there," said Hei.

"Is that so?" November smirked. "Does your boyfriend know about her?"

Hei frowned at his comment.

"So, Li, how's school going?" Misaki asked, trying to change the subject.

_I'm the host. Why is everybody asking me questions?_ Hei thought annoyed. "It's in between semesters right now."

"Misaki must have been wearing the same kind of tight dress at this party?" teased November Eleven. "Did you admire her dress and want to look the same for your man?"

Misaki spit out her wine all over Hei's jacket. Hei wasn't fazed by the wine, as he stared at November Eleven. He reached under his suit jacket to put his hands on one of his blades.

"I'm sorry, Li," said Misaki.

_Just one quick toss to the forehead, and I can be rid of this guy._ Hei thought. _I can have Misaki and Kanami's memory erased, as well as everyone in this club. _

Just as he was about to pull out his knife, Hei saw Yin's observer spirit in November Eleven's wine glass. He settled down and tried not to look at it, as November Eleven noticed it too.

"It's all right, Kirihara-san," Hei replied with a smile.

November Eleven smirked and then looked up at Hei. "Why don't you go ahead and clean up. I can entertain the ladies while you do."

Hei had no problem excusing his presence. He bowed to Misaki and Kanami and headed into the men's restroom. He reached inside his coat pocket, pulled out an earpiece, and put it in his left ear.

"Huang, it's alright to talk."

"_HEI__, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON_!" screamed Huang.

Hei jolted from the loud noise and pulled out the earpiece, as females walking out of the ladies room looked at him curious.

"_HEI!"_

Hei walked into the men's restroom and looked around to see the place was deserted.

"Huang, is the trade going on?" asked Hei.

"_What happened? Yin said something about trouble."_

"Nothing. Did Yin spot the trade?"

Hei could hear Huang asking Yin what had happened. Hei heard Yin respond with, _"Hei and MI-6 agent fighting. Women are around too."_

"_WHAT?"_ asked Huang. _"Is the trade going on, Yin?"_

"_No,"_ she replied.

"_Hei get your Contractor ass back in there, and keep an eye out for the trade, not the women. Oh, and try not to drink too much. I don't need you passing out."_

Hei grabbed a towel and began to clean the wine off his jacket.

---

"Well, its good he's gone," said November Eleven, as Kanami looked at him baffled.

"What's going on, _Jack_?" Misaki asked. "Why are you here?"

"There is an important trade happening here today," he said, as Kanami looked at him upset.

"A trade?" Misaki questioned.

"I'm sorry I got paired up with you, ladies. I didn't mean to ruin your night. I'll have to take my leave soon so I can look around. I hope you don't mind just the company of that young man."

"What. Wait a minute. I paid good money to have two men with us here tonight. You can't just take off," Kanami complained.

"And I'm sorry about that. You can take it up with the manager."

Li came back from the restroom and sat next to Misaki.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the men's room," said November Eleven.

He stood, giving Li one last look over, and made his leave.

"Well, this is turning out to be a wasted night," Kanami moaned.

Kanami looked over at her friend to see her staring at Li in a daze while he poured her another drink. She didn't think her friend was even aware that she had feelings for him. Kanami knew the look she gave him in the clothing store was no ordinary one. In addition, every time she was around him, her harsh attitude was extinguished. She had never met another man who had done that to her.

"So, Kirihara-san, how's work?" Li asked.

"It's the same as always, and I rather not talk about it," she replied, feeling an uneasiness developing.

Suddenly, her stomach growled, a little too loud for her comfort, and surprised it had kept quiet this long. Li looked at her dumbfounded.

"Ah, I'm so hungry. Why couldn't you take me out to a restaurant instead?" she said, glaring at Kanami.

"You're impossible, Misaki," Kanami said upset, but then smiled at her devilishly.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"Li-kun. Here's some money to take her out to eat."

"What?" Misaki questioned, as Li looked at her flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you up on the offer."

As if his manager could hear the sound of a cash register chiming, he bolted up to the table and looked over at Li upset.

"Of course he will take her out, that is his job as a host," he said turning his attention to Kanami with a smile, and eyes that had yen signs on them.

"Wherever you want to go, have a good time you two," she said. Kanami grabbed Li by the arm to yank him out of the chair, grabbed Misaki to pull her up and started pushing them down the aisle to throw them out of the club.

"Bye, bye. Have fun," she said waving, as they stood by the door watching her walk away. Kanami walked up to the greeter and Misaki could hear her asking for another host.

"This was easier to get away from her than I thought," mumbled Misaki, as she exited the building with Li following.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Hei wondered how he could get out of his date with Misaki. He had gotten out of the frying pan, but now he had stumbled into the fire. He needed to buy a weegie board and see if he had been cursed.

"I'm so sorry, Li-kun. My friend is a little crazy."

"It's alright, Kirihara-san," Hei lied.

"You really don't have to accompany me. You can just take her money. I'm sure you could use it for school."

"And leave you alone?" Hei said, but thought, _take the money and run, you idiot!_ Not to mention, his manager wouldn't approve. He couldn't leave her since this was his job, and he was happy to get away from November Eleven. Huang, however, would probably kill him if he found out he had left the club.

_It shouldn't matter to them; they're the ones that got me the job as a host instead of a cook._

"I'll be fine alone," she said.

"Your friend just wants you to have a good time," he replied. "Where would you like to eat?"

"I'll just go home and eat by myself," she said.

Suddenly, a loud growl came from Hei's stomach. Hei grabbed at it, wishing he hadn't thought about food, and smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like you're not the only one hungry," he chuckled.

Misaki giggled.

"I know a great place. It's just around the corner," she said, and then gestured him to follow.

Huang was going to be upset with him, but Hei couldn't leave her alone. Not too mention he was hungry himself. Besides, they should still be able to contact him, and if it was just around the corner, he should be able to get back to the club for the trade.

They continued to walk down the street. It appeared the restaurant was a little further than _just around the corner_.

Hei noticed Misaki was shivering from the cold. He went to take off his jacket, but hesitated as he thought she might notice his blade under his left shoulder.

Hating to see her shiver, he took off his black suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders. He then walked over to her left side, placed his right arm around her, and pulled her tight up against him.

"Li-kun?"

"You're cold, and I'm all yours tonight." Misaki blushed.

---

Misaki and Hei sat at a table together eating, laughing and drinking sake. It turned out Misaki had entered a smoke free karaoke bar instead of a restaurant. Hei wondered what she was thinking, until he smelled the aroma of the food.

There was a stack of forty plates and bowls setting next to them, and three large bottles of empty sake they had been drinking together.

"Really, Li-kun, you're thinking of quitting?"

"Yes, I don't think I'm suited for this job," he said, as he took his umpteenth shot of sake. "And stop changing the subject, Misaki, and answer my question."

"What was that question again?" Misaki giggled and took a shot too.

"Why your friend thought it would be great to spend time with me?"

"Hee, hee," she giggled, "I would think you knew the answer to that, Li-kun. She's trying to hook me up with you."

"I got that. I mean, why are you out celebrating?"

"It's my birthday."

"Really? Happy Birthday! I should have ordered a cake too."

"That's alright, Li-kun. You ordered plenty."

"No," he said shaking his head after taking another shot. "Birthdays are special. I feel like I need to do something extra special for you."

"Really, I'm fine."

"I know," said Li, and then stood up from the table clumsily from the sake.

"Li-kun, where…?" she began to ask, as he lost his balance, and grabbed the table for support."

Misaki giggled, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said, regaining his balance and heading over to the karaoke machine.

Hei walked over to the DJ and asked him something. The DJ stopped the music and Hei snatched the mike from the person singing on stage. The person gave him a dirty look as Hei cleared his throat and started singing in English.

"Happy Birthday to you," he slurred his words.

"Happy Birthday to you."

Everyone from the bar stopped eating and looked up at him.

"Happy Birthday, _my_ dear Misaki.

She blushed at him saying _my._

"Happy Birthday… to… you…"

Misaki tried to hide her embarrassment. He wasn't the best singer, but he could at least hold a note. It made her feel special and she began not to care about the audience he had made for himself.

Music started playing as Li made his way over to her. Misaki recognized the song playing was Fragrance by Gackt, but to her surprise Li started singing to it. He walked up before her to pull her out of the seat, held her up tight against him while looking into her eyes, and started dancing while leading her.

Misaki could feel herself want to pass out, as if Gackt himself were singing to her. This was like a dream come true for her, to be in Li's arms and dancing. Nothing else in the world felt better.

When the song ended, Li held her tighter, leaned forward, and locked his lips with hers. Their audience began clapping as they continued to kiss, but Misaki couldn't hear them as she savored every breathless moment with him. The luscious taste of his lips and the warmth of his embrace sent intoxicating pleasures throughout her body. In her mind, she had received the best gift she could ever ask for on her birthday.

The DJ started playing another slow song by Nana Mizuki to allow Misaki and Li to continue to dance. Misaki started to sing the song they were dancing to, while other couples got out of their chairs and started dancing.

Ten songs later, they decided to call it a night, and left the bar. Hei took his jacket, placed it around her shoulders, and pulled her tight against him as he walked her home.

--

"WHERE DID HE GO, YIN?" yelled Huang, his face boiling red.

"Don't know," replied Yin.

"You don't know?"

"Hei's not around water."

"Damn him. If he screwed this mission up like the Yakuza incident, he's dead! Mao, find that no good piece of shit and tell him I want to see his ass immediately."

Huang stormed out of the building, cursing under his breath, and pulling out a cigarette.

"He sure likes to cause trouble," Mao said to himself.

"Hei's with a woman. They're at a bar," said Yin.

"Woman? Don't tell me he's with that cop?"

"Hai."

"What are they doing?"

"Dancing and drinking."

"Dancing and drinking? He really never seems to bore me. Which bar, Yin?"

Yin gave Mao his location.

---

Hei, halfway awake, realized his head was pounding heavily, as if he were in a cabinet shop and someone was banging on a nail. He didn't feel like crawling out of bed and figured his best option was to stay put until his hangover dissipated.

How could he be such a fool and let his _Li_ side of him get the best of his actions? He swore he would have to beat that side of him up to a pulp later.

Suddenly, he felt something pounce on him, forcing him, and making him regret it from the blinding light, to open his eyes and see a pair of yellow eyes staring at him.

"Someone's in trouble," the voice whispered.

To be continued…

--

AN: Hee Hee!! Wasn't that fun?

This idea came about mainly from wanting Hei to take a part time job as a Host. I don't really know too much about Japanese Hosts, just what I've seen on TV and read. All I know is they are expected to chat with their clients and make sure they buy lots of alcohol. I've also heard for the right price they will… ;)

I know you all might be thinking Hei is a little out of character, because we know what he is like when he gets alcohol from season two. But this isn't Hei, it's Li-kun.

I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	2. Watch This

Darker Than Black: Host Club

AN: Part of this chapter was written by the awesome Sakabatou77 when he was looking over my story. A big thank you goes out to him. I also named this chapter after his little addition, and that should help you identify it.

Also, another big thank you goes out to Aerysa for catching my errors in the last chapter.

Hope everyone enjoys it.

--

Chapter Two: Watch This

--

Hei, wondering why Mao would say he was in trouble, readjusted his eyes, and looked at him angrily.

"Mao? W—what is it? Don't tell me Huang is calling a meeting this early in the morning?"

"It looks like even our rational minds can be affected from alcohol."

Hei sat up, cringed from a headache, and then looked at his surroundings.

"Wh—where am I?"

"Officer Kirihara-san's apartment."

"What?"

"Shhh," Mao whispered, and motioned his head to the right.

Hei looked to his side to see Misaki, naked under the covers, sound asleep next to him. Hei gulped and noticed he was stripped of his clothes and his blade was missing.

"I know you were playing the role of a host, but didn't you take it a bit far? You're lucky I woke you before her," said Mao, and then pointed with his left paw to the ground where his blade sat on top of his shirt and pants. "Now hurry up and get dressed and let's get out of here."

Hei exited the bed, grabbed his pants to put them on, and then threw on his white shirt while leaving it unbuttoned. He then saw his suit jacket lying on the floor, grabbed it and wrapped his blade inside it.

"I think she may have seen your blade last night when she stripped you. We should have her memory erased. It would be better that she doesn't know she slept with you and that she saw you..."

"No. She didn't see it," said Hei. If she did notice his blade, the last thing she would have done was make love to him. Besides, he didn't want her to forget their time together.

"Do you even remember anything from last night? You…" Mao began to say, but as Hei reached the bedroom door his stomach growled, echoing throughout the apartment, and caused them both to freeze in place. They slowly cranked their heads around to look over their shoulders at Misaki.

"Not good," mumbled Mao, as Misaki's eyes began to open to stare at Mao for a second, making his fur stand on edge, and then they closed. "Hurry up, Hei."

Mao ran over to the front door.

Hei started for the door, but then heard a growl coming from the bed. He looked back over at Misaki to see she was fiddling her hands around the sheets while smiling. To his surprise, his and her stomach growled at the same time.

_This isn't right_, he thought. _Hei would leave in a heartbeat, but Li wouldn't run_. _I can't just leave her_.

Hei laid his jacket on her couch and headed over to her kitchen.

"Hei, what are you doing?" he asked, as Hei opened her fridge.

"I'm hungry, Mao."

"Hungry? Are you crazy? You can chow down on something later. You need to get out of here, now!"

"I've never felt better."

"Never felt better? Is the alcohol still messing with your mind? You don't plan to start a relationship with her, do you? You can't do that. You're a criminal, and she's the one who's hunting you."

Hei ignored his comment as he pulled out some eggs and placed them on her counter. He then walked over to a drawer, pulled out a pot, and went to fill it up with water.

"Oh my God! You plan to make her breakfast. She's going to have a hangover and not want to eat. Let's get out…!"

Suddenly Mao's stomach growled.

"Would you like me to make you something too, Mao?" Hei asked, as he set the pot on the stove and started to boil water. "I can set some out on the balcony for you."

"I see nothing, I hear nothing," said Mao, as he headed for the balcony door. Hei smirked and walked over to the door to let him out. "And I know nothing!"

Hei walked back over to the kitchen, pondering on how Mao got into Misaki's apartment to begin with. He scrimmaged through Misaki's cabinets and pulled out items to make fried rice.

Maybe he snuck in with him and Misaki. If that were the case, his perverted mind watched them the whole time. He thought Yin was a peeping Tom. Couldn't he just have one quiet night alone?

--

Misaki awoke to the smell of food cooking from what she thought was her kitchen. She quickly got out of bed but held her hand on her forehead from the headache she had. She walked over to her closet and put on one of her blue shirts, buttoned the top part, and headed out to her kitchen, but didn't see anyone.

She saw her balcony door open, making her hurry over to it and close it. As she got there, Li walked through the door startling her.

"Good morning," he said, smiling.

"Li-kun, what are you…?"

Li walked over to the kitchen area, and said, "I wasn't sure how you would feel after you woke, but I thought you might be hungry. Are you up to eating?"

"Always," she smiled, as she followed him to the kitchen. "It smells good."

Li turned off the stove and vent, and then went to grab a couple of bowls.

"My vent, it's been broken. Did you fix it?"

"Hai."

"What was wrong?"

"Just a loose wire."

"Really? You fixed it and cooked breakfast while I slept?"

Li smiled while filling the bowls with rice. He then picked them up and set them on her table. Misaki followed and sat, as Li went to grab some cups of tea and set them down. He sat across from her and began eating.

"Um…Li-kun…Did we…?" she began to ask, unable to look him in the eyes.

"I believe so."

"You don't remember either?"

Li shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Li-kun. Your first night out as a host, and you were only supposed to take me out for dinner." Li looked at her stunned at her comment. "I'm sure you'll want more money…"

"Kirihara-san, it's alright."

"But…"

"I don't want money from you, Kirihara-san."

"But won't your boss…?"

"As far as he knows, I just took you out to dinner."

Misaki smiled. "This doesn't change anything about us, does it?"

Li looked up at her again, baffled at her comment.

"I mean, we're still friends, right?"

Li smiled and said, "Yes."

After they devoured their breakfast, Li decided to help her clean the dishes. She washed them, as he dried and placed them in the cabinet.

Once they were done, he walked over to the front door.

"Thank you very much for breakfast, Li-kun."

"I had fun, Kirihara-san," he said as he went to grab the handle.

"Oh, Li-kun, your jacket," said Misaki, as she noticed it lying on her couch and went over to grab it.

Li's eyes widened as he quickly ran over to her couch and grabbed it just as she set her hands on it.

"Ah… thank you," he said, and then headed back for her door.

Misaki looked at him baffled as he approached her door. As he opened it, he was startled as Kanami was on the other side, ready to knock on the door. She devilishly smiled at him and then at Misaki.

"Looks like you two had some fun last night," she teased.

"Kanami-san," said Li, smiling sheepishly with his hand held behind his head. "G—good morning." He then looked back at Misaki. "I'll see you later, Kirihara-san," he said and then left.

Kanami glanced over at Misaki, and teased, "See you later?"

"What are you doing here?" Misaki growled.

"I just came by to see how things went with you and Li-kun, but it looks like things went far better than I expected."

"He's a host that you paid to spend time with me, how else would you expect it to go?"

"Yeah, but I didn't pay him to sleep with you. Now seriously, how was it?"

"I—I…. can't talk about it."

"What? Why not? Was he bad?"

"N—no! I—I just… can't remember."

"Don't remember? Where did you and Li-kun go eat at?"

---

After spending an hour trying to get Kanami out of her place, Misaki was able to shower, comb her hair, brush her teeth, and leave for work. She was already two hours late, thanks to her birthday celebration. She wished she could remember last night.

A half an hour later, she pulled into the garage, parked her car, and exited it to head up to the Foreign Affairs. Once she reached her floor, Saitou ran over to her with a worried look.

"There you are, Chief, I've been worried about you," he said.

"If you were worried about me, then why didn't you call me?" replied Misaki while crossing her arms. "I might have gotten up earlier, and gotten here sooner." _But, I'm glad you didn't._

"I did," he defended, making Misaki slant her eyelids. "I kept on getting your voice mail."

"My voice mail?"

Misaki pulled out her cell phone and saw it was turned off. She could have sworn she had left it on last night. Had she turned it off so she and Li could have a quiet night together?

"Enjoy your time with your date too much last night, Misaki?" asked November Eleven behind her.

Misaki turned on her heels to glare at him with a peculiar look.

"Date? What date, Chief?" Saitou asked, his voice showing slight jealousy in it. "Eh, is that why you told me late last night to leave you alone and hung up?"

"What?" Misaki questioned, as her head spinning back towards Saitou. "Why'd you call me anyways?"

"BK-201 was active last night near a restaurant."

"BK-201…active?"

"Hai, and I knew that Kanami had taken you around there, and hoped you were still there."

"And I told you to handle it yourself?"

"Hai," Saitou nodded.

_I must have been really wasted last night. _"Did you get him?"

"No, Chief, he was gone."

"All right. I want a full report on it."

"Hai, Chief."

Saitou turned around and sat at his desk. Misaki glared at November Eleven, as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"I need your help with a case."

"What case?"

"The case I was working on last night at the host club."

"What?" Misaki questioned, as Saitou looked at her dumbfounded.

"I was hoping you could go in there as a client again and try to find out information on the trade."

"Chief, you were at a host club last night?" Saitou asked, as Misaki glared at him. He turned around in his seat to continue his paperwork.

"It didn't happen last night?" Misaki asked.

"No, it seems someone in intelligence had the wrong date. Speaking of date, you can ask for that Li kid again," teased November Eleven.

Saitou fell out of his chair in shock. He climbed back in his chair, and said, "Li-kun, a host? The Chief's host?"

"He doesn't seem to talk much, so you shouldn't have a problem keeping an eye on other things," November Eleven finished.

"I can't ask for him again," said Misaki, shaking her head.

"Why not? It's customary for a client to ask for the same host, unless you found him boring."

"No, it's just…I don't think he's going back to work there."

"Are you worried about the money? Don't worry; the department will pay for it."

"No, I'm not worried."

"Good. Then it's settled. July will be helping too. I need an extra pair of eyes. I'm also very curious as to the doll's observer spirit I saw in my wine glass last night, and whom it belongs to."

"Observer Spirit?" questioned Misaki. "Wasn't that July's, if it was in your wine glass?"

"No. This one was using the wine as a line. It's possible it belongs to 201-BK's organization since Saitou had said he was active around there last night."

"BK-201's?

"Yes.

"But why would they be at our table?"

"Checking randomly for the trade, just as I had July. Misaki, with Mr. 201-BK there, things may get dangerous. Please be careful."

Misaki nodded.

"Oh, and make sure your friend Kanami doesn't tag along. She talks too much."

Misaki sighed. She was sure Kanami would find out and was going to be furious when she tells her she couldn't go.

"All right. I'll help you."

--

November Eleven entered his car, drove off and thought about the night at the host club. He didn't want to tell Misaki that he only wanted her there to keep an eye on Li since something about him didn't sit right in his stomach.

He could have sworn the kid was about to pull a gun out on him. However, he had stopped just as the observer spirit appeared in the glass. He didn't seem to notice it, but November Eleven thought it was more than a coincidence that he stopped at that exact moment.

Could the kid be a Contractor and working for the Yakuza? More to the point, could he be BK-201?

He did have the same hair and build, so it was possible. Maybe he was just over thinking things, but as long as Misaki was there, her attention will be concentrated on him. However, she seems to be attracted to him, which meant she may not be as much help as he would like.

--

"The trade was on the wrong date!" shouted Hei, a little too loud for his own taste, but he didn't care. He was sitting on the bench looking up at Huang, furiously. "And I have to go back!"

"Don't get mad with me!" growled Huang. "You're the one who ran off somewhere last night. Thankfully I didn't have to tell the Syndicate that since nothing happened last night, except you using your power for some reason!"

Hei looked at him peculiarly, as Mao tucked his tail between his legs, and curled down his ears.

He had used his power last night. No doubt, he had used it in front of Misaki, but Hei guessed, since he couldn't remember, neither did she.

"Do your job tonight, or say goodbye to your life," finished Huang.

He turned around and left the park still steaming.

"You didn't tell him about my date with Kirihara?" Hei asked Mao, not looking at him.

"Of course not," replied Mao, gathering his composure. "By the way, Hei. I was trying to ask you this, but I can tell you don't remember last night, and thankfully neither does that cop woman.

"Yin led me to you, and I started tailing you. However, you knew I was, grabbed me by my tail, said to Misaki, 'Watch this,' and electrocuted me. You and that cop woman laughed all the way back to her place."

Hei looked back at Mao flabbergasted.

"You and she were really wasted last night," continued Mao.

"Do you know if we did it?" Hei asked.

"I have no idea. It took me all morning to recover."

"How'd you get in her place last night?"

"You two love birds left the front door wide open. It happened to close on me when I entered."

"If that's the case, then how would you know Misaki and I were laughing all the way to her place?"

"Yin continued following you, found and told me."

---

Hei, displeased to be back at square one, had been told by his employer he was asked for. He was told the table, and as he exited the back with a couple of wine bottles, he saw Misaki sitting at the table.

She dressed more casual today; wearing a tight knee length blue skirt and a white lace top that fit snug against her figure. She still wore her hair down, but she was wearing her glasses.

He straightened out his shoulder, walked up to the table, and sat next to Misaki.

"Li-kun, I didn't expect you again," she said.

"You asked for me personally, Kirihara-san. Why would you be surprised?"

"I thought you said you might be quitting this job. That you didn't like it."

"Ah, it's true, but I need to find another job first."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm happy that you asked for me again, but if you don't mind, I'd like to refrain from drinking a lot of alcohol tonight, or leaving the club."

"That might be for the best."

Hei smiled as he went to pour Misaki a drink. He then noticed an observer spirit on the window. It appeared Misaki was helping MI-6 and was here for work tonight instead of pleasure. This meant she would be too preoccupied with observing her surroundings instead of drinking. This was better for him so he could do the same.

"I can't remember the last time I was able not to worry about work, laugh, and smile," said Misaki. "I had fun. Thank you for last night."

"It was my pleasure."

"Did you remember anything about last night?" Misaki asked.

"Not much. I remember everything at the bar and walking you home. Everything after that is all still very hazy."

"But you don't remember if we did it?" Hei shook his head. "I do."

"Y—you do? How… much of it?"

"Just the night at my place. That's all. Li, I was thinking this morning at work; I don't want us to be just…"

"Kirihara-san," said Hei as he looked down somberly. "I'm…" Hei paused as he noticed Yin's observer sprit in Misaki's glass.

"You're sorry, but you don't see me that way," Misaki finished for him, believing that's what he was going to say. "Last night was just a job for you. I understand."

Hei couldn't believe she would say that. He couldn't believe how much those words seemed to hurt his own heart. However, this relationship couldn't be.

"Misaki, I…"

"Excuse me, Li-san. You have an important phone call," said an employee.

"I'm sorry, Kirihara-san. Could you excuse me?"

Hei left Misaki and went to the back to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hei, the trade is going on. Ditch the chick, and hurry up and get us that woman. Yin will show you where they are."_

--

Misaki watched as Li headed for the front counter to take the call. A tear formed in her eye and then ran down her cheek. She had found someone special, but things were taking a turn for the worse for her. She knew she wouldn't find a man like Li ever. Handsome, shaven face, groomed hair, and he didn't smoke.

_Why does__ this hurt so much? He's just a friend._

"Come with us ma'am," a man's voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

Misaki looked up at him, and said, "I'm already being served, thank you. My host should be back soon."

"I don't think you understand," the man said, as he showed her a gun pointing at her from under his blue suede jacket. "You have no choice."

_Now what has Jack gotten me into?_ She thought as they escorted her out.

--

Hei, wearing his black reaper outfit, stood above some rafters, watching a few men with machine guns surrounding another man dressed in a white suit. He was surprised to see that when he went back to the table, Misaki was gone. At least he didn't have to come up with something to excuse himself.

Four other men approached the men with machine guns, distracting Hei from his thoughts. They were firmly holding a woman in a tight, short thigh length white dress, tied up with a potato sack over her head.

_She must be the package_, thought Hei.

"Where's the money?" one of the men demanded.

The back passenger door from a parked car not far, opened to have another man exit. He was dressed in a black suit and hat holding a briefcase. He stood next to the car, as he held open the case to show stacks of cash.

"She's the one?" the man in white asked.

"Hai," one of the men replied.

That was all Hei needed to hear, as he quickly turned off the power to the building, everyone in the garage looked around scared.

"What the…?" screamed someone.

"Hide the money!"

"Secure the woman!"

Hei jumped down from the rafters, and ran towards the men holding the woman. He threw his knife attached to his wire to impale it in one man's head holding the woman, recoiled it, and threw it at another man's chest.

"What the… fire, men. Kill them!" shouted a voice.

Hei quickly knocked out the other two men surrounding the woman. The other group of men started firing as Hei grabbed the lady and held her close to block the bullets with his coat.

"They're still alive, fire again, men!"

Hei quickly picked up the female, put her over his shoulders, and started running behind some parked cars. He lassoed his wire around a pole, jumped over a ledge and down a couple floors.

"Follow them!"

He ran through the garage and into the building. He took cover inside a room and laid the woman down on the floor.

"Let me go," he could hear the woman say, but her voice was muffled by a gag.

"Mission accomplished," he said into his mike. "Bring the car to the fifth floor."

"_Great job, Hei!"_ said Huang. _"We'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Let me go!" the woman seemed to scream again but came out as gibberish. "What do you want?"

Hei didn't answer. He picked her up, placed her over his shoulder and carried her out into the garage area.

She screamed, kicked and punched at him while he waited for Huang. Mao came up, sat next to him, and began to clean his right paw. Hei could see Huang's car coming. Suddenly the sprinklers went off, telling Hei one thing, as he ran back into the building.

He looked through the glass on the exit door to see that the water on the ground quickly became ice. Huang's car skidded from the ice for a second as he tried to gain control, and then slammed into parked cars.

The woman kept screaming and kicking at him, as Hei made his way down the emergency stairs to the next level, and busted through a door to take cover in another room. He laid the woman down on the floor with her still kicking and screaming.

"Hei, what's going on?" said Mao.

"MI-6."

"So they're after her too. Hei, be careful, there are many men out on the garage floors looking for you two. It appears the other organization wants her dead."

"Mao, tell Huang I'll get her to the safe house. He can catch up with me later."

"Hai," said Mao, and entered the garage.

There was one way Hei knew how to get her out of here. November Eleven probably soaked every floor on the garage level with water, and with the help of his doll, he was afraid that if he stepped out he would be frozen to death. He didn't want to fight him while worrying about this woman.

The roof was no better because it was raining. In addition, even though he had his bulletproof coat, he didn't want one of the gunmen to hit her since the Syndicate wanted her alive.

The only way he could think of getting out was to pose as Li.

"If you want to get out of here alive, you'll have to do as I say, all right?" Hei said to her.

She nodded.

"We are going to go walk casually through the club down stairs and out the front door. This means I'm going to have to untie you. If you try to run, it's more than likely one of the men who want to kill you, will. If you try anything on me, I will kill you. Is that understood?"

She nodded.

Hei took out his blade and cut the ropes binding her feet, followed by her hands. The potato sack was roped on tight, so he took his blade and gently cut it off.

"Ki…," he almost blurted out her name in shock as he stared at Misaki. She stared at him flabbergasted. "You're…?"

"BK-201?" she mumbled through the gag.

To be continued…

--

Hee Hee! Oh, how I would love to take credit for it, but Mao being electrocuted in front of Misaki was Sakabatou77's idea. How I wish I would have came up with that idea. I couldn't stop cracking up.

Thanks again, Sakabatou77 for looking over my stories. I really appreciate it.

In addition, I made a Hei/Misaki wallpaper which was inspired by this story. You can grab it from the link at my profile page. :)

--

Japanese Translation:

Hai: Yes


	3. Burning Desire

Darker Than Black: Host Club

Chapter Three: Burning Desire

_Change of plans_, Hei thought. _I can't believe it! Out of everyone in the club, they used her. How could I fall for a decoy? Was this planned out by November Eleven the whole time, just to capture me? I need to leave Kirihara here_ _and get out of here._

"You're under arrest," said Misaki, after she pulled her gag off and went to place her hand around his wrist.

_How do you plan to stop me like that? _Hei thought, as he sent a brief current through her arm. Misaki jolted back from the shock, releasing her hand from him.

"Check every room," said a man's voice from outside the door.

Hei's attention shifted to it.

Misaki, noticing she was up against a desk in an office, quietly picked up a desk lamp and went to go hit the reaper over the head with it. He turned around and had his hand around her neck in seconds.

"I told you I would kill you if you tried anything on me," he said coldly.

Misaki winced at the sight of the mask's hollow black slanted eyes glaring down at her. Fearing her life was over, she said, "If you wanted to kill me, you would have let the Yakuza do it."

He released his hand from around her throat and focused his attention to the door. Misaki, not heeding his warning, reached up towards his face to try to remove his mask, but he grabbed her hand to stop her, staring down at her again with the same death glare.

"I don't suppose you have a new plan?" she asked. He only continued to glare at her. "If you want, we can still go through the club to get out," she said sarcastically. "I don't have a problem with it."

He put his index finger over his mouth to tell her to be quiet, as he looked toward the entrance. Swiftly, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she screamed. "I can walk!"

"I hear them in here!" hollered a male voice outside the door.

BK-201 reached for the knob and sent a current of electricity through the door. The man screamed in agony on the other side.

Hei opened the door, stepped over the corpse, and ran down a hall. A couple men in black suits, with guns in their hands, came from around a corner. Hei went to head the other way, but he was met by more men.

"Shoot them!" one yelled, as Hei quickly let Misaki down to push her up against a wall, and wrapped his arms and coat around her while the men fired.

"Ha ha ha, that's what you get for trying to steal something from the Nakatori Gang!" shouted one of the men.

They ceased fire.

"Are they dead?" asked another one.

"Of course they're dead. Who could…?"

A wire wrapped around the man's neck. He went to grab for it as a volt of electricity was sent through his body. He shook vigorously and then fell to the floor.

The other men looked at him dumbfounded, and before they knew it, Hei had crept up behind them, and knocked each one of them out with the hilt of his blade.

To Misaki's surprise, she wasn't covered in bullet holes. Was he able to create some force field with his powers? It was nice to know that her gun was useless against him.

Misaki, wishing she had her glasses, watched the Black Reaper while he took out each gunman one by one, as if his opponents were standing still. She was amazed at how fast he was, and she didn't think that she could get the drop on him. The only way to take him down would be to unmask him with her intelligence.

_He should know that I'm a decoy, and he will probably ditch me. I can't let him get away. _

Misaki could feel BK-201's wire wrap around her waist, as more gunmen showed up and aimed their guns at her. Her body was pulled sideways, and before she knew it, she was being carried in BK-201's arms.

He guided her down the hall with gunfire zipping by them or ricocheting off the Reaper's coat. He opened a door and took cover inside another office.

"_HEI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" _Misaki heard coming from an earpiece in his ear. BK-201 pulled out one of his blades. _"I hear gunfire. Is the package secure?"_

_Hei_, Misaki thought. _A fitting name for someone so dark and mysterious. Why is he protecting me? He should know I'm not his 'package,' and not care. Although, it's good to know that their organization that seems to know everything my department does, doesn't know everything._

"Slight problem," the Reaper replied, clenching the blade tight in his hands. Seconds later men came storming into the room.

"_What happened?" _the man asked, as Hei threw his blade into one of the gunmen's shoulders and yanked him sideways to collide with another one.

The man gained his balance, making the Reaper put Misaki down, run up to him to place his hand on his head, and send a volt of electricity through him.

"Package is a decoy," Hei continued. "Find the real one."

"_WHAT?" _the man yelled, allowing Misaki to hear it from where she stood.

If he said anything else, she couldn't hear.

She slowly walked up to him, and as she neared him, he turned around and put his blade to her throat.

"_Get back down into the club. I'm sure they will make the trade there, if they haven't already."_ Misaki heard the man say from the earpiece.

She hoped BK-201 didn't realize she heard the man talking.

He didn't say a word to her as he quickly removed the blade from her throat, and ran out of the office. Misaki followed him, but as she ran into the hall, she lost sight of him.

Misaki exited the building to the garage, and entered her car to get her spare gun and glasses. She was displeased about wearing her leg holster since it was uncomfortable, but November Eleven had said that the club always checked handbags for guns. She was surprised they didn't frisk her earlier when she first entered the place.

She was even more upset at the fact that she was wearing high heels thanks to her kidnappers, and had the hardest time trying to walk.

First, she opened her trunk and grabbed a shopping bag. She pulled out a waist length yellow jacket she was pleased that Kanami had made her buy, and placed it over the white dress. She looked around hoping to find another pair of shoes, but cursed when she couldn't find any. She thought about taking them off, but she would look conspicuous.

She then closed the trunk and went to grab her spare gun out of her glove compartment. She found her spare rounded shaped glasses first, and fitted them on; placed the revolver in her holster and fitted her dress to make sure it covered it. She scrounged around for her purse, but didn't see it anywhere. Then she remembered she had left it at the table and hoped it was still there.

Before she left the car, she searched once more for some shoes, but couldn't find any. Frustrated, she slammed her car door shut and ran back to the club.

A few minutes later, she entered it to see the manager occupying her table. She sat in front of him, as he greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, Ma'am. I thought you may have left with Li-kun again since I saw neither of you at the table."

"Eh, no," she replied, while noticing her purse still on the chair and let out a sigh of relief. "I just had to powder my nose."

"Would you like another table and host?"

"Um, yes, please…Wait, another host? Is Li-kun serving someone else tonight?" she asked with a jealous tone.

"I'm sorry, but I thought he was with you. I really have no idea where he could have gone," he said, trying to mask his anger towards him. "He's supposed to be here until midnight. But I assure you, we have many other hosts that are just as handsome who would like to keep you company."

_Li-kun took off?_ she thought. _Maybe the phone call he got was a family emergency. Wait, he's a foreigner visiting, so he wouldn't have relatives here._

Then she remembered spotting him at the store, thinking he was BK-201. Maybe he really is BK-201 and the phone call was to alert him about the trade?

"Umm, ma'am. Would you like another host?"

Misaki snapped out of her thoughts and smiled sheepishly at the manager. "Ah, yes I…" Misaki spotted a black haired man walking a few rows over. "Li-kun!" she bawled out and ran over to him.

"Kirihara-san," he said, as he turned around and smiled. "I thought you had left."

"And where have you been?" the manager interrupted.

"Toilet," Li replied, placing his hand on the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"You were on the toilet too? What were you doing in there? You both were gone for a long time?"

"Well, I…"

"Oh, I get it," the manger started to say, as another cash register sign seemed to sparkle from his eyes. Misaki and Li looked at him stupefied. "Good job, boy. Just don't forget to charge her for _overtime_. Now stop standing there doing nothing, and take the lady back over to her table."

"Hai."

Li held out his arm to have Misaki take it and lock hers with it, and he escorted her over to the booth. They walked by a waiter with a tray of two wine bottles and four glasses. Li grabbed a bottle and two glasses off the tray with his free hand, impressing her.

"Hey, that's for another table," the waiter said, but Li ignored him and kept walking.

They arrived at an empty booth moments later where Li set the glasses down. Misaki sat and watched Li pop open the bottle. He sat next to her and poured her some wine.

"You're wearing a different outfit, Kirihara-san," said Li.

"Eh… yeah. A waiter spilt some wine on me, and the club apologized by giving me this dress. That's where I've been.

"What about you, Li-kun?" He looked at her confused. "What's with the black T-shirt? What happened to your white shirt?"

Li looked at her embarrassed, and said, "Well, I'm a little clumsy, and I spilt some wine I was drinking while waiting for you. That's why I was in the restroom. I'm sorry I left earlier."

"It's all right, you had a phone call."

That sounded like a perfect lie to her. Regardless, if Li were BK-201, this would be a perfect opportunity to watch him. However, if he weren't, this would be a waste of her time. Maybe she should arrest him now and take him in for questioning. Nevertheless, what could she prove? She needed to catch him in the act.

_Oh my god_! she thought as her eyes lit up. _I slept with him last night_!

"Are you all right, Kirihara-san?"

"Ah, hai," she said.

"You don't look so well. Are you still worried about last night? Don't worry, my manager doesn't know."

"Eh… NO! I'm not. Although he believes we did in the bathroom. He'll probably look for money from you."

"Probably."

Misaki didn't really care now. If he was BK-201, she hoped he would ask for more. It would teach him a lesson.

However, if he were BK-201, why would he leave the club with her last night? He wouldn't have left his mission to go drinking, and especially sleep with her. Maybe he's not BK-201. She hoped he wasn't.

She smiled, remembering that one moment they had spent together, and quivered as she reminisced on the smile he gave, his gentle voice, and his soft touch.

Misaki wished she could remember more of it.

Suddenly an image of a cat convulsing entered her mind.

She shook her head from her thoughts while wondering what the cat image meant. She couldn't think of Li right now, she had to keep her eyes open for BK-201.

Misaki glanced around the club and noticed half the men in the club had the same appearance.

_Damn_, she thought. _Why does he have to have such a common appearance? Anyone of these guys could be him._

Perhaps if she could hear them talk, she could make out his rather deep, eerie voice. A voice that she didn't think she would ever forget.

"Kirihara-san," Misaki heard Li distracting her from her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Ah…hai!"

"You seemed to be in a daze. What were you thinking about?"

At the corner of her eye, Misaki noticed the other host that resembled Li from earlier. He was escorting a young female, who didn't appear to be happy in his company. She was dressed in a black long dress, had brown hair, and was Misaki's build. He also appeared to be holding her tightly and looking around the club conspicuous.

"BK-201?" she questioned to herself. He did say he was going to escort her through the club to get her out. Perhaps he had found her and was continuing his plan.

The female did resemble herself a little, making her realize why she had been used as a decoy.

_Damn!_ she thought. _If only he didn't see me at Alice's party. He may have not known who I was, and I could have found out who he is._

"BK what?" Li asked

"I'm sorry, Li-kun," she said while standing up and grabbing her purse. "Would you excuse me again? I have to use the restroom."

Li's manager was walking by when he heard her. He turned over to Li while she was leaving and smiled.

"Go get her, Tiger!" he said, as he patted him on the back.

Misaki grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed a number. Before the person on the other end could say something she yelled, "It's BK-201. He has her."

Misaki hung up her phone, placed it back in her purse, and then pulled out her badge as she approached him.

"Excuse me, sir," she said while holding up her badge. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

The man stared at her stupefied for a few seconds, turned around, grabbed the young lady's arm, and started running.

"Hold it!" Misaki yelled.

She ran towards them, but lost her balance due to the high heels and fell. She kicked off both shoes, stood back up, and started running after them. Misaki pushed people out of the way, and followed him through the kitchen where the staff was ducking for cover behind stainless steel tables. He then ran through a door into a back hallway and out a back door into the garage.

Misaki followed him out and started running after him in the garage. As she turned a corner, she found herself slipping on ice while flinging her purse into the air and landing on her bottom. She slowly looked up to see where her suspect ran, but noticed him standing in front of her with his feet caught in the ice. She looked around for the woman, but didn't see her.

"Now doesn't this feel like déjà vu?" asked November Eleven from behind Misaki. She looked over her shoulder, noticing the MI-6 agent holding onto the young lady by the wrist. "Misaki, please escort this young lady to your car over there and get her out of here."

Misaki nodded in reply, picked up her purse, walked barefoot over to her to escort her to her car, and opened the passenger side door.

"Please let me go," the female replied looking at Misaki.

"Let us help you," Misaki smiled. "We'll protect you."

The female looked at her frustrated, and as if she wanted to run off. Misaki saw her glance at the man scared and instead went to sit in the car.

"She belongs to us! You can't have her!" the man screamed, causing Misaki to look back over at him. He began glowing blue, but before anything could happen, ice began trailing up his legs.

"That's not a smart move," November Eleven said and pointed down to the rubber boots. "Remember, the Japanese are great inventors." The man looked at him confused as November Eleven looked back over at Misaki. "Get her out of here now!"

Misaki ran over to the driver side, opened the door to sit down, started the car, and drove off.

The man, frozen to the ground, gritted his teeth at November Eleven and yelled, "I'll kill you," while reaching inside his suit jacket's pocket.

"Now, now," November Eleven said, as he froze his hand in his pocket, "I don't need you throwing any knives at me again."

The man began to highlight blue again, but November Eleven made the trail of ice run up to his chest.

"Tell me who you work for, and I will not take your life," he said pulling out a cigarette.

"The Nakatoris!" the man yelled.

"I'll take that as a joke, BK-201. Now make the rational choice and tell me who you work for."

"The Black Reaper? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" November Eleven looked at him baffled. The man highlighted in blue and his eyes turned red. His body gave off a red glow and the ice around him began to melt.

"Radiation? Not electricity?" November Eleven mumbled, "That means that…Misaki's in trouble."

The man freed himself from the ice and began to charge at November Eleven. The MI-6 agent quickly made an icicle and threw it at the man, puncturing his heart. The man looked down at it dumbfounded and then feel backwards dead.

Misaki turned a corner, drove up a ramp to the next garage floor, and skidded around another corner. Suddenly a black figure landed on top of her hood, startling her. The woman looked at him shocked and cried, "Kuro no Shinagami!"

Misaki began to swerve to throw him off, but it didn't work. He highlighted in blue, sent a jolt of electricity to shock the car's computer chip, and stalled it out.

Misaki grabbed her gun and aimed it at the Black Reaper.

"Give yourself up, BK-201!" she ordered.

The young lady stared at her concerned.

"No!" she screamed, causing Misaki to lower her gun slightly to look at her. "He will kill you."

Misaki stared baffled, and said, "But if I let him take you, he will kill you."

"Hei wouldn't do that," she said, making Misaki look at her flabbergasted. She exited the car to have BK-201 jump off it and walk over to her.

_Hei,_ she thought._ She knows him_

She jumped out of the car and aimed her gun at the two, but then lowered it as she remembered her bullets were useless against his power.

Hei couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who was in the passenger seat. He wondered how she ended up with the Yakuza. For many years, Nana had worked with him, his sister, and Amber in South America. She even helped him with jobs when he first became a Contractor before she was transferred to America. She had saved his life more than once and he had always thought of her as if she were a sister then.

He knew why the Syndicate wanted her. She had worked in intelligence and had tried to run away from them. They're afraid that Nana will give up many of their secrets to other organizations. Once they had her, they will extract her memory with M.E. and kill her; a thought he couldn't live with.

"We need to get you out of here," said Hei.

Hei, sensing danger, pushed Nana and his body out of the path of a half dozen icicles, as they impaled the wall.

Hei looked from the direction they had come from to see more flying towards him. He quickly jumped out of their path, grabbed his wire to hook it to a beam, and swung away from another set.

"Nana!" Hei yelled, as he dodged another set. "Run!"

Hei landed on the ground and was about to jump again, but his feet weren't moving. He looked down to see them frozen in ice. He noticed November Eleven behind him, grabbed his blade to attach it to the end of his wire, and threw it towards November Eleven. The blond-haired man easily dodged it, as Hei pulled the knife back to snatch it in his right hand.

"I don't fall for the same trick twice," smirked November Eleven, as he grabbed another cigarette and lit it. "You really do make me use up a lot of energy. Now, shall we continue our conversation we had before? We don't want to kill you. We just want information on the Syndicate."

Hei watched from the corner of his eye to make sure Nana had gotten away. Once he could see that she was safely away, he had taken a second wire that he had thrown behind November Eleven when his attention was focused on the other wire. He yanked it while sending a current through it, to wrap around his thigh.

It slightly jolted November Eleven and before Hei could wrap it around his leg, November Eleven quickly moved out of its path.

While his attention was on that, Hei reached inside his coat, pulled out a flare gun, and fired it at the ground by his feet.

November Eleven quickly looked back at him puzzled, wondering where BK-201 had gotten a flare gun, and shielded his eyes from the smoke as it engulfed the area. The ice around Hei's feet melted and he threw his wire to wrap around a beam and swung out of the area.

When it cleared up, November Eleven looked around the garage to see BK-201 was gone. He cursed in his head and then looked around for Misaki, but didn't see her anywhere.

Misaki had followed Nana when BK-201's attention was on November Eleven. Holding her gun in her hands, she ran down the garage. She finally caught up to her and pointed her gun at her.

"Freeze!" Misaki called out. "Place your hands over your head!"

Nana stopped, placed her hands on her head and turned around.

"Please let me go," Nana cried. "They'll kill me."

"I can't do that. You know too much. I have to bring you in for questioning."

"No, I won't go. They're everywhere. They'll easily find me and… and kill me."

"I can help protect…"

"No… They control the police!"

Misaki stared at her baffled.

"Who?"

"Everyone."

Misaki couldn't make sense of her gibberish. She had many questions and Nana seemed to know the answers. She wasn't about to let her go. She pulled her handcuffs out of her purse, walked over to her, grasped her right hand, and started placing on the handcuffs.

Suddenly a hand seized hers and pulled it behind her back. Next thing she knew the handcuffs were around her wrist and she was positioned in a headlock.

"Nana, run!" shouted BK-201.

"November, it's BK-201!" Misaki screamed, hoping that November would hear her.

The Black Reaper placed his gloved hand over her mouth and held her tighter against him. She mumbled a few words, and then bit hard on his hand.

"OWW!" he yelled, as he slightly let go of her mouth. She yelled out again, but he put his hand back over her mouth while she watched her link to BK-201 and his organization run away.

_Damn_, she thought.

She jabbed him in the stomach, causing him to grunt in pain and let go of her, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against his body. She fought to free herself from his grip, giving him a struggle.

She yanked her head backwards, hitting his mask, and felt it crack against her head.

Her eyes widened, as she heard the broken pieces fall to the ground, knowing she'd be able to see the man behind the mask.

She tried everything to break loose; biting, kicking, and elbowing, but she couldn't free herself for a second to glance at his exposed face. She wondered why he didn't electrocute her, but figured he didn't want to give his location away so that Nana could escape.

She cursed, and then stomped on his foot, causing him to let go of her again. She hesitated for a second; surprised a simple trick had worked on him, but shrugged it off and turned around to gaze at his exposed face. However, she found her lips interlocked with his. Her eyes gazed at eyes that seemed to be dark blue, but before she could distract her mind from the kiss to focus on them, BK-201 removed her glasses.

His kiss was vigorous and hard compared to the soft and gentle one she remembered with Li. However, she still found herself closing her eyes and giving into the pleasures flowing throughout her body. Despite its roughness, it was warm, intoxicating, and lustful; reminding her of the night she spent with Li.

"Li," she whispered softly.

He paused briefly, as if he was surprised by her calling him Li. Perhaps he was Li. Apart of her hoped so, so that she could forgive herself for enjoying the paralyzing sensation.

He moved her backwards, pinned her up against the front of a car while continuing to kiss her, and moved his hands up and down her thighs. Misaki didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to continue the seduction, but as soon as it started, it ended. BK-201's lips slipped away from hers, causing her to open her eyes and see he was nowhere in sight. She went to go look for him, but found herself handcuffed to the car's grill.

"Wait, Li-kun!" she yelled out upset. Not because he got away, but because he had stopped kissing her. It would have been better if he had electrocuted her. She then realized she had called him Li again.

Why did she keep thinking of him? Did she have some burning desire for BK-201, or was her heart telling her that Li is the Black Reaper?

Moments later, November Eleven ran into the area she was at, and stared at her flabbergasted.

"Having some man troubles?" he joked.

Misaki glared at him, and said, "Just get me out of these. The keys are in my purse."

November Eleven looked around for her purse, but couldn't find it. Misaki noticed and pointed over to it. He walked over to her purse, grabbed and pulled out the keys, and walked over to her to unlock the cuffs around her wrist.

As soon as she was free, she ran back into the club.

"Misaki, where…?" November Eleven called out following her.

She hurried over to her table, pushing guests aside.

_Please tell me you're not BK-201, Li-kun, _she thought, hoping he was at her table, or anywhere else in the club waiting on someone.

To be continued…

I love a good kiss between BK-201 and Misaki. I hope you all enjoyed it too. Yes, a little short; blame it on Hei. ;)

To everyone who alerted, favored, and especially commented, thank you very much!


	4. Plan of Attack

Darker Than Black: Host Club

Chapter Four: Plan of Attack

--

Misaki stopped halfway into the crowded club, cocking her eyes as she thought she noticed Li sitting at her booth sipping some wine. She looked over at the rounded booths and occupants in the middle of the club, and over at her booth to get a second glance. However, she couldn't tell if it was him or not.

"Li-kun?" Misaki questioned to herself.

A hand seized her right hand, startling her. She turned around to squint at a blond man with a cigarette in his mouth. She waved away the smoke and asked, "November?"

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned closer to her.

"Misaki, I didn't want to worry you before," November Eleven whispered, as she held her fingers on her nose from the smell of tobacco, "but you need to be cautious around that young man over there."

Misaki stared at him flabbergasted wondering if he had found out something. That meant that Li was sitting over at the table. However, there was no cause for worry, because she didn't suspect him of being BK-201 anymore. She didn't feel happy though, as nausea engulfed her stomach to know that she shared a kiss with the Black Reaper and he wasn't Li.

"Cautious?" Misaki questioned, sounding like a chipmunk since she still had her nose plugged.

"Remember when I told you about the observer spirit?" he began, as two guests and a host walked around them. Misaki nodded her head. "I think it's possible that he saw it. He could be a Contractor working for the Yakuza. Or even BK-201 in the flesh."

Misaki looked at him baffled. November Eleven extinguished the cigarette in an ashtray at a table they were standing by.

"He does have similar features," he continued.

"No, no." Misaki released her nose. "He can't be the Black Reaper. BK-201 was the one who had cuffed me to the car."

November Eleven looked at her stupefied, and then his eyes widened. He backed up for a second, bumping into a goofy looking guest.

"Mind your step, pal!" he yelled.

November Eleven gave him a slight smile, baffling the goofy looking man, and giving him the creeps. He moved along as November Eleven gazed back at Misaki sternly.

"And exactly how was he able to do that?" he asked.

"It—it doesn't matter," she replied, hiding her embarrassment. "Besides, he wouldn't have had enough time to change and get back into the club. You found me only seconds after he had left."

"Yes, but with the capability like BK-201's, the minute I spent getting the keys and unlocking you would have been the sufficient amount of time he would need."

Misaki was speechless. She looked toward the ground, reminiscing on how Li's features mirrored BK-201's at the clothing store, contemplating that Li could be BK-201.

No, she didn't want to think that since Li seemed like a gentleman and BK201 a ruthless killer. He also had emotions while Contractors lacked acting on it. It's known that Contractors pretend to show feelings, however she was usually good at telling when someone was acting, and Li didn't appear to be.

"Did he do anything suspicious while you were with him?" November Eleven asked, pulling Misaki from her thoughts.

"No… Nothing," Misaki replied, looking back up at him. She turned around, squinched her eyes at Li while thinking about his phone call, and his manager stating he had been gone for a lengthy period. She also remembered he had changed into a black shirt. In fact, he was now dressed in all black, indicating the only thing he had to do was remove his jacket.

"Misaki, I'm positive of what I saw. You are a talented and smart woman, but you're letting your emotions get the best of you." He smiled. "You would have made the perfect detective if you were a Contractor."

Misaki's eyes narrowed.

"Just kidding," he joked. "Even if he's not BK-201, I'm sure he's a Contractor. We need to get him to use his powers in front of us."

_Get him to use his powers? _Misaki thought. _Maybe all I need to do is frisk him to find out if he has a weapon or coat on him. Idiot!_ She hit her head in her mind. _It's not likely __he could keep a coat in his pocket._

"Get him to use his powers?" she questioned? "How do you plan on doing that? Even if he is BK-201, he isn't going to give up his identity so easily."

"A plan of attack."

"Attack?" Her eyes slanted while remembering his last plan and crossed her arms. "What kind of an attack?"

"You'll see."

"I'd prefer to know." Misaki's answer from him was a smirk. "And if Li's neither BK-201 nor a Contractor?

"Then it frees me to kill Mr. 201-BK, and you and Mr. Shengshun can live happily ever after, does it not?"

Misaki blushed, imagining her and Li in the suburbs living in a cozy home with a cat and a few kids. Her image of a fantasy life dissipated, as she noticed Li starting to leave the booth at the corner of her eye.

"Li-kun," she called out.

Misaki ran over to him, caring less for bumping into a waiter who was carrying a tray loaded with glasses of wine, and knocking it over to spill on his clothes and stain November Eleven's pants before they shattered on the floor.

"Son of a…!" yelled the waiter. "That's coming out of my paycheck! Watch it next time!"

November Eleven, looking a little displeased at his pants, grabbed a napkin off a table to wipe at it, and followed her with a concerned look.

Misaki ran up behind Li and grabbed him by the arm. He turned around startled, but smiled as he noticed whom it was.

"Kirihara-san," he said, smiling to indicate he was pleased to see her, until he noticed the blond. "Oh, I didn't realize you had asked for another host. I'm sorry my phone call had taken so long. I didn't see you at the table when I came back so I went to use the restroom, and then came back to wait for you."

"You've been waiting for me all this time?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Hai."

November Eleven let out a smirk and mumbled to himself, "Like I believe that."

Misaki turned her head and glared at him angrily.

"Eh, where are your glasses, Kirihara-san?"

"Well, I…" Misaki stuttered, as she placed her hand on her face and noticed she didn't have them on. She felt stupid. No wonder she was having a hard time seeing. She forgot to pick them up after BK-201 removed them. "I must have left them at our table."

"I'll get them for you," said Li. "Which table was it?"

"That's all right. I'll get them," Misaki replied. "Oh crap, my purse too! I'll be right back." Misaki turned around to see November Eleven, who appeared to be blushing—if Contractors could—as he held up her purse. She let out a sigh of relief, grabbed it and left to get her glasses.

Misaki pushed her way through employees while heading over to another aisle. She bent down behind the black booths for a few seconds, disappearing from Li's sight, and then continued to waver around people while holding her dress from exposing her butt and looking under tables for her shoes. She cursed, hoping to find them quickly, but luck wasn't on her side. What was worse was the guests and waiters looking down at her puzzled.

She reached a break in the aisle to where her date could see her. His attention shifted to her, making him stare at her perplexed, which she thoughtlessly smiled at him. He returned it, as though indicating he hadn't been led on to what she was looking for.

Misaki continued scrounging around, searching under a few more tables until she found one next to a man's foot who was with a young and beautiful woman. She reached under it, accidentally touching and rubbing the man's leg, and causing him to let out a slight whimper and smile. Apparently, he thought his date was playing footsies with him.

The guy lifted up his foot, allowing Misaki to snatch her shoe, and he joined in the game. To his surprise, as Misaki crouched off, the man's date stood and smacked him with her purse.

"Pervert!" she yelled.

Misaki found her other one a couple of tables over that was empty, picked it up, and put her shoes on. She then exited a back door with a sign over it that said, "Garage and Restrooms."

Hei, who was able to follow her every move, pretended to be oblivious to everything, and smiled amusingly but shrugged it off as he realized November Eleven was giving him a deathly glare.

"It appears that she had gone into in the restroom," said November Eleven. He narrowed his eyes. "It would seem she believes she might have _dropped _it in there."

"EH??" questioned Hei, embarrassedly, knowing what the agent was stating. "W—we… W—we didn't do anything in the restroom. I assure, you."

"I'm not interested in what you two did earlier," he replied while giving him a look as if he was going to interrogate him.

"Ah… You don't need to worry," said Hei. "I don't plan on taking your client away from you."

The MI-6 agent stared at him baffled and said, "I'm not concerned about that either."

Hei looked at him dumbfounded.

November Eleven leaned forward and whispered, "I know what you are."

Hei's eyes widened and said, "Eh…I assure you I… I'm not gay and I'm not… interested in you. You'll have to look for someone else."

"Still not going to admit it."

"There's nothing to…"

"Li-kun," said a voice behind Hei. He turned to see his manager and then glanced back at the blond. "What are you doing out here chatting? Where's your client? I thought you took off with her since you haven't been at your table."

November Eleven's eyes narrowed in disbelief at Hei, as Hei tried to keep his calm. It seems the annoying MI-6 agent suspected him of being BK-201. Did Misaki tell him and they were here to arrest him? He thought by coming back into the club Misaki's suspicions of him would diminish. However, it looks as if it had backfired on him. He hoped he could convince them otherwise, or death was in store for them.

Hei's manager glanced at the blond, gave him an angry look, and said, "And what are you doing here? Didn't I fire you yesterday? Get out of my club!"

The manger waved to a couple of his bouncers. Two men, the size of miniature rhinos and muscles that looked as tough as rocks, walked up to November Eleven, and took him by the arms.

"Remove your hands," said November Eleven smoothly. "I can escort myself out."

The men looked at their manager, who nodded it was all right to let him go.

The men did so, allowing him to straighten out his suit, and he began departing the building with his two new friends on his tail.

--

Misaki walked into the garage that was packed with cars, and began heading over to where BK-201 had handcuffed her. As she drew towards the area, she noticed a short chubby man in front of the car she had been cuffed to, starring baffled at the handcuffs around the grill.

"What on Earth?" he muttered.

He took a hold and fiddled with it, seeing if he could find some magical way of removing it. Misaki cursed, knowing she would have to wait. After rolling the cuffs around the grill to be denied a path, the chubby man began tugging at it with no luck. He walked around the car, popped the trunk with a remote, and began digging through a toolbox. He pulled out a miniature saw, baffling Misaki, and closed the trunk.

He returned to the front of the car to cut at the handcuffs. As he did, Misaki thought about approaching the chubby man with her badge to ask the guy why he had an item like that in his car. She instead decided to let it be since she wouldn't have to wait long.

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

The guy spent five minutes hacking at it, making scratches in his grill and hood, and it didn't seem as though he was putting a mark on the cuffs.

"AH!! I give up!" shouted the chubby man. "I knew I should have changed the blade two months ago!"

The man threw his dull saw in the trunk, closed it, and entered his car to drive off with Misaki's cuffs swaying back and forth and knocking into the grill. Misaki prayed her glasses were not on top of the car or anywhere in its travel path.

She walked over to the spot and started looking around for them under and on top of cars, and along the ground while hoping no one would see her bending over, as she held the skirt over her butt.

Misaki felt her phone ring in her yellow jacket's pocket. She reached in for it and felt something else with it. She pulled the phone out along with her glasses.

"Why that sneaky little…" she began, as her phone rang again. She looked at it to see Saitou calling. She answered it and said annoyed, "What is it, Saitou?"

"_Chief, how's the situation at the club? Kanami just called to say that BK-201 and November Eleven were active. Do you need back up?"_

_A little late for that,_ _no wonder we can never catch him_, Misaki thought. "No, November Eleven has everything under control. BK-201 is no longer around. Keep me posted if he becomes active again."

"_Hai!"_

Misaki hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket. She fitted on her glasses; pleased to have twenty-twenty vision again, but then she noticed a hairline fracture on her right lens.

"Great!"

--

Hei's manager stood in front of him angrily with his arms crossed.

"Now, where's your client?" he asked.

"Restroom," Hei replied.

"And you didn't go with her?"

"Eh, I thought it's not proper for a guy to enter a woman's restroom."

"Didn't stop you before, why now?"

"Eh, well, I didn't have to use the toilet, I guess." Hei shrugged.

The manager's face turned as red as molten lava, causing the sweat that had developed on his forehead to evaporate. Hei believed he was about to be fired.

"I don't CARE if you have to pee or not!" he shouted. "I'm more concerned about making a little more prophet off of your service to HER!! Know what I mean?"

"Think so, but I don't think she needs an escort to the toilet."

It seemed as though a volcano had erupted in his boss's head. He opened his mouth to shout something, but stopped as Misaki came wobbling back with her glasses on. The manger quickly changed his composure, his lava-like blood sizzling down, as he smiled at her.

"Ah, there you are, miss," he said, and then turned to face Hei. "Li-kun, why don't you take this beautiful young lady back to her table?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll be leaving for the night," said Misaki.

Hei's manager cringed slightly, and then glared at Hei displeased. He pushed it away and smiled at Misaki while clapping his hands together.

"I hope you had enjoyed your experience here, preferably your first visit, and you and your other love friend will come and see us again. Please don't be hesitant to tell your other friends and colleagues about us."

"I will," she said. "Thank you, Li-kun. I had a fabulous time. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Of course he will," the manger interrupted. "He'll be here from one till closing."

Hei smiled, and said, "I'm sorry, Kirihara-san. I just quit."

"Yes, see, he's quitting." The manager nodded. A light turned on in his head, and looked at Li flabbergasted. "Qui—quitting? You can't! You know how many women ask about you! I had some pink-haired girl come in here asking for you! I had to turn her away since she looked too young and she looked like she couldn't afford this place! There are many women visiting for the first time asking about you because they saw you walking in. You can't quit!"

"May I walk you to your car?" Hei asked smiling at Misaki.

"Are you listening to me?" asked his manager.

Misaki returned the smile and nodded to let him escort her out of the club.

They slowly walked towards the garage and down some narrow stairs. She was pleased to get some more alone time with Li since she rarely received any due to her work schedule.

Misaki's phone rang, informing her she had received a text message. She took it out and looked at the screen to read, _Remember, "Plan of Attack."_

She sighed. There had to be a better way of finding out the truth. For instance, if she could get him to wrap his arms around her, she could feel around him to check to see if he was carrying any weapons. She thought about acting cold so he would place his coat on her in which she could check his pockets first. Perhaps if she continued to act cold he would wrap his arms around her, giving her another golden opportunity to search.

Whom was she kidding! If Li were BK201, there would be no way he would give her the chance to search him.

A shiver ran down her spine, making her teeth chatter, and having her rub her hands together. Now she had done it. Since she thought about pretending to be cold, Misaki had made her brain believe she was freezing.

Li glanced at her. He walked behind her, removed his coat, and put it over her shoulder.

_That worked well_, Misaki thought.

She put her hands in his pockets and was relieved not to find any weapons or a wire.

They stepped from the stairs to head where she had parked, but as she approached the vicinity, she remembered her little involvement with BK-201 earlier.

_Damn it! _she thought. _Why did BK-201 have to kiss me? Now I can't think straight_.

"Wrong floor," said Misaki embarrassed. "You don't have to follow me. I'll be all right, Li-kun," she finished trying to be nice, but hoped he would stay.

"It's not a problem," he smiled, gazing into her eyes.

Misaki felt another shiver run down her spine. His eyes were so captivating and she felt herself daze off into la la land, as she thought about their night together again.

"Kirihara-san?" muttered Li, snapping her mind out of the daze. "Do you remember where you parked?"

"Eh… yes. It's two floors up."

They headed back to the stairs. As they ascended them, Misaki slipped from the shoes she wore, and twisted her ankle. She dropped to her knees, grabbing at it. Li stopped and turned around to check on her.

"I'm fine," she said, as she rubbed at her ankle.

Li stepped down behind her and scooped her up in his arms. Misaki was surprised at first, but she settled in his grasp, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he carried her up to the fifth floor. With the comfort from him, she forgot to search him.

"Where are you parked at?" Li asked when they reached their floor.

"Over ther..."

Misaki's eyes widen to see her car blocking a line of cars in front and behind it. People were standing around waiting impatiently while others who had exited his or her cars were pushing her car out of the way. She sighed and hoped no one knew it was hers. She also prayed that nobody was stealing her CB or anything else.

Li noticed her expression and said, "Eh, is that your car, Kirihara-san?"

"Ah…Hai," she bashfully replied, hoping no one heard him.

"What happened?" Li asked and let her down.

"It just stalled out while I was trying to leave earlier. I meant to call for a tow truck, but I got distracted when I saw you."

A few minutes later, her car had been pushed aside in a vacant lot that took two parking lanes. The group of people who had moved her car, entered his or her car, and drove off with the rest of the waiting vehicles.

Misaki took the opportune moment to call a tow truck, gave the woman on the other line her location, and problem.

"_Someone will be with you in the hour, miss," _the woman said.

She hung up and returned her phone to her pocket to see every single vehicle had departed. She and Li walked over to it with Li sitting on the hood.

"Li-kun, you know you don't have to wait here with me. You can go home."

"It's all right. There are many dangerous people around. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"That's very kind," smiled Misaki.

She went to jump up onto her hood, but her tight dress prevented her from succeeding, and she started to slip off it. Li's coat fell off her and onto the ground, as Li grabbed her arm to pull her up and into his.

Her face was centimeters away from his, her eyes gazing into his midnight blue eyes, as she felt her heart fill with lust. His chest was warm against hers, and his heart was pounding heavily. Misaki drawled in from temptation to kiss his lips, feeling his breath baiting at hers, but hesitated as she remembered his statement about only being friends. She wished he would just throw that title away and kiss her. She waited patiently, as they held the position for what seemed like hours, and just as she thought he was about to kiss her, he pulled away.

She felt her heart sink quicker than the Titanic and wished she had made a move before he had a chance to jump ship.

"Eh… This is a nice car, Kirihara-san."

_Yeah, Misaki, there isn't anything more romantic than sitting on top of a stalled out car's hood in an exhaust smelling garage._ She thought to herself. _No way is he_ _going to kiss you._

"Ah, thank you, Li-kun," replied Misaki, trying to hide her dismay.

_Wait a minute. Why do I even care? Maybe I do have a yearning for him to be BK-201. Someone mysterious, strong, and has saved my life more than once. __However, __someone who is kind, handsome, and appreciates food like me._

She chuckled at her last thought.

_No, he's not BK-201. Don't let the Tobacco Smelling Contractor's words let you think otherwise. _

"Are you all right, Kirihara-san?"

"Ah... Hai."

Misaki shivered slightly. He slid off the car to grab his jacket, jumped back up next to her, and laid it over her exposed legs.

"Thank you, it's a little cold in here."

Li smiled and then wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"We could go back into the club and wait for the truck," Li suggested, gazing into her eyes.

"No, that's all right," replied Misaki, looking up at him.

She would rather stay here in his warm embrace. She didn't care about finding out the truth. Black Reaper or not, this was what she desired.

As she lay in his arms, the only thought that ran through her mind was wondering if Li would ever kiss her again. Yesterday it was as easy as eating, but today it was harder than her cooking a large meal to fill his huge appetite. It shouldn't be this difficult a second time around. What harm would it cause, except maybe losing his friendship? She quivered from the thought.

There had to be a way for her to get him to see her as more than a friend. Food sounded like a great start, and it had worked out great yesterday. Maybe she could cook him a meal. No, that wasn't a good idea since she usually burnt anything that needed to be fried in a pan.

There was a Police Banquette coming up. She never liked going because she always ended up going by herself or with Saitou. Perhaps she should ask Li if he would be interested in going with her.

"Umm, Li-kun, would you…?" she began, but then froze, as she gazed into his eyes again.

"Would I what?"

_Would you kiss me? _she thought, but she didn't have the courage to ask.

"Would you like to get something to eat later?" she asked instead. Misaki figured it would be weird to ask him to a police banquette, especially if he is the Black Reaper.

"I would love to," he smiled.

She returned it.

She shivered again, feeling the cold nipping at her exposed arms, and rubbed at them. Li held her tighter while trying to keep her warm. Misaki rested her head on his chest to feel his heart thumping against her ear, and to dwell in the heat he dispelled.

She lay blissfully in his arms, hoping the tow truck man didn't arrive until mid morning. Feeling comfortable, she calmly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

Misaki felt coldness sweep over her body, causing her to awaken and find herself lying on top of a car's hood. She also noticed Li's coat was missing and her handcuffs were attached to her wrist while the other side hung loose.

"BK-201 must have electrocuted me to escape and unlocked the cuffs before he left," she said to herself. "Damn him. Did I just dream everything with Li? No chance he is still in the club or that we'll be able to get something to eat."

She began to wonder what had happened to November Eleven since he was nowhere around. Was he somewhere lying unconscious, or did BK-201 kill him.

At that thought, she felt someone sitting behind her. The person wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close against his body to where she was sitting between his legs while he began to kiss her ear and gently moved down to her neck.

It was then that she realized she was on top of her Porsche and not some stranger's car. She must have fallen asleep in Li's arms while waiting for the truck.

Li continued to kiss her neck while he rubbed her chest.

"Hmm... Li-kun," she began, wondering what had gotten over him.

Did his desires for her grow while holding her in his arms, or did he finally remember their night? She wanted him to kiss her, but it felt like he wanted to repeat their encounter from last night, which was not appropriate out in public. Not to mention, there might be cameras recording them.

"I... I don't think this is..." she began

"It's Hei," a deep voice said, causing Misaki to look on startled. He continued to plant sweet caresses against her neck, as she noticed that she wasn't wearing her jacket, but a heavy black trench coat with nothing on underneath.

However, none of that seemed to matter. He motioned her around while continuing to kiss her until his lips found hers. She melted into his touch.

He laid her gently down on the car's hood and positioned himself on top of her while continuing to kiss her.

He was fully clothed with a black shirt, pants and his weapons, but that would soon change. Misaki began by removing his weapon holster, throwing it onto the ground, and then his shirt, tossing it aside.

The side of her head bumped into something. She grabbed at it, feeling it was his mask, and threw it away since it was in her way to have it shatter into pieces. The intense sensations she was experiencing seemed to blur her vision immensely; she couldn't train her eyes on Hei's face, but her emotions told her it wasn't important. Misaki's urge grew more radiant from mysteriousness swelling inside her well-being.

"Hei," she whispered while licking her lips.

"Kirihara-san."

_Kirihara-san? _She heartlessly thought.

For the Black Reaper to call her by her heritage name didn't feel sensational to her. It was something she would want Li to call her, as merely a friend. She didn't want a man with such a caliber as Hei to call her that.

"It's... it's...."

"Kirihara-san!"

"It's… Misaki..." she whispered sexually.

"Misaki-san," said a higher pitch voice.

"Just Misaki, please..."

"Misaki," the higher pitch voice said. "It's coming."

"Come...Coming…?" _It just got started, _she thought.

"The truck."

Misaki awoke startled on those words to find her lying in Li's arms. She felt drool on her mouth and wiped it away embarrassed.

"Misaki," said Li. "The tow truck is here."

Misaki looked to see a dirt-filth tow truck with a tall meaty man smoking a cigarette exiting to walk over and greet them.

"Call for a tow, Missy?" he said, ashes from his cigarette falling to land on her car.

Misaki was about to say no and call for another truck driver, but Li beat her to the punch and said, "Yes she did."

"Great!" he said in English. "That your car? That blue one. That thing is Beautiful!"

"Can you just hook it up for me!" pleaded Misaki.

"Sure, no problem."

The meaty man began his work, pulling down his cable line, and bent over to show a half moon as he fastened his hook to Misaki's front bumper.

"Okay! Put her in neutral and we can be on our way," he said.

"It should be already in neutral since it had to be pushed aside," said Misaki.

"Okay! Need a lift?"

"No, I'll decline."

The last thing she wanted was to sit in a truck that smelt of cigarettes, and she had a date to finish. Well, she considered it a date, even if Li did not.

"Okay! See you later, little missy."

The meaty man climbed into his truck, and began to drive off, flying down the ramps as though he was racing her Porsche, and making her think her car was going to need more than a chip to be fixed.

Misaki and Li descended the stairs, and exited onto a busy street. The restaurant she wanted to go to with Li was a couple of blocks over. She gestured Li to follow her down the narrow alley between the host club and a shopping complex.

About halfway through the alley, Li suddenly tripped over something. He tried to break his fall by grabbing onto Misaki, but he ended up taking her down with him.

Ironically, he somehow was able to wrap her securely in his arms and motioned his body to where she landed on top of him.

A loud banging noise could be heard behind them. Misaki paid no attention to it since hers and Li's faces were inches apart. Misaki didn't move while she stared into Li's midnight blue eyes, as Li lay silently looking into hers, neither of them moving. She could feel her heart beating ten times faster than normal.

Misaki felt the urge to draw closer to him. She wouldn't let this opportunity pass again and hoped that if she got things going, he would kiss her as he had done last night at her place. Why did they have to be just friends? They were more than that last night. Even if he didn't remember, he should still have feelings for her. Why couldn't he carry her off somewhere where they could both remember and luxuriate in a night concertedly?

"You have very good reflexes," said a man's voice, startling them and causing them to glance in its direction to see November Eleven before them glaring at Li deadly.

Misaki looked at him baffled at why he was here. Was this his 'Plan of attack'?

"It's quite a coincidence that you would happen to trip, just as I threw a baseball at your head," continued November Eleven as the two stood up.

"Jack?" Misaki asked upset. A_ baseball? So that is what I felt fly over our heads. Li wasn't tripping; he was preventing them from getting hit by a baseball._

"You threw a baseball at my head?" she yelled upset.

"And he dodged it. You know what he is, Misaki. Why are you hanging so casually around him?"

"What are you doing?" Misaki said angrily. She was amazed at how quickly Li reacted and it made her suspect him more. However, she couldn't believe November Eleven would go as far as to try and prove he was BK-201. Moreover, why did it have to be a baseball? "Leave the situation alone, and let me handle it."

Li looked back and forth at the two confused.

"I saw you two in the garage," stated November Eleven. "Don't let your feelings towards him cloud your judgment."

"I'm not. I told you, he couldn't be!"

"Eh… I–I'm really not attracted to you," said Li. The blond man looked at him angrily. "There's a bar I'm sure you would like a few blocks down in that direction."

Li pointed in the opposite direction they were headed.

Misaki looked at Li dumbfounded, but then started laughing hysterically.

"Still playing Mr. Innocent? I'll beat the truth out of you. You better defend yourself well, or I'll kill you."

To be continued…

--

A.N: Ahahahahaha!! A baseball.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks again to Sakabatou77. I really wouldn't be posting these stories without his help.

--

Japanese Translation:

Hai: Yes


	5. It Takes a Liar to Know a Good Liar

Darker than Black: Host Club

Chapter Five: It Takes a Liar to Know a Good Liar

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I just haven't been able to concentrate on writing recently. Thank you to Sakabatou77 for his help in helping me get this chapter and the next one finished. I should have the next chapter out a lot sooner than this one. Enjoy the fight...

xxx

Misaki stared puzzled while Li looked at the MI-6 agent dumbfounded. He wasn't serious about attacking Li; it had to be one of his jokes again.

However, as she stepped forward to demand him to stop playing around, the MI-6 agent charged at Li to jab Li in the face with his right fist. Li stumbled back, grasped his nose with his hands as blood spewed out of it, and dropped onto his butt.

"Li-kun!" Misaki yelled.

She motioned over to Li, kneeling next him. Misaki pulled Li's hands away to have blood pour like a waterfall.

"Think he broke my nose," babbled Li, unable to breathe through his nose.

Misaki forced Li to lift his head up and pinch it in hopes of stopping the bleeding. She then looked up at November Eleven angrily.

"What are you doing, Jack?" she yelled.

"Out of the way, Misaki!" yelled November Eleven.

"No!" She stood before him with her chest sticking outwards, as though to heighten her authority over November Eleven. "I won't let you bully him. He is no match for you what-so-ever!"

"It's all a lie, Misaki. He's playing you."

Li slowly stood while holding his nose up. He trained his eyes towards Misaki and November Eleven, and said, "I'm sorry…" Li cried. "I didn't know you were attracted to Kirihara-san!"

November Eleven pushed Misaki aside and kicked at Li. Li's eyes widened as he frantically jumped to avoid getting his jaw broken, and lost his footing to fall on the ground. He gasped like a little girl when November Eleven rose his foot, and forced Li to squirm backwards while spreading his legs, as the agent stomped downwards.

"That's far from it, and you know it," commented November Eleven, continuing his downward assault. "It takes a liar to know a good liar. That's what we are. Now admit what you are!"

His movements increased in speed, giving him the chance to connect with a few blows. He then kicked his side to where November Eleven heard and felt Li's ribcage breaking.

Li rolled onto his side while holding his left side, and muttered, "Ahhh, ouch."

November Eleven was about to attack him again, but stopped as Misaki stepped before him with her arms spread outwards.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she screamed. "You want to kill him?"

"Yes I do, Misaki," said the agent. "You have to put your feelings for this boy aside and come to the conclusion of who he is. It all makes perfect sense. He is the Black Reaper. Mr. 201BK."

Misaki's heart beat heavily, remembering the times when she believed Li and BK201 were two of the same, but her emotions didn't want to accept that. She wanted Li to be Li.

"You're going to die, if you don't fight back," he commented to Li.

Misaki looked on in horror.

Li slowly settled to his knees, and then fought to stand. Misaki looked over her shoulders at him petrified at his condition and then cursed for taking her eyes off the agent. He charged past her and performed a right kick to send Li flying into a wall.

"AAHH!" yelled Li, as he struck it, and then fell to his knees.

November Eleven walked casually towards Li with a smile of accomplishment on his face.

Li struggled to stand with his arms around his stomach while using the wall for support. He found it hard to breathe from his broken ribs, and noticed he was sweating as though he had a fever.

November Eleven stopped before him and began cracking his knuckles with glee.

"You know… you'll… get arthritis… if you keep… doing that," Li huffed.

November Eleven ignored his warning, brought back his fist, and swung it forward. Without warning, and to Misaki's surprise, Li dodged left awkwardly to have the blond agent's fist smash into the building. Li heard sounds that resembled bones cracking under a ton of pressure.

The blond hollered in pain, turned around and glared at Li with a devilish smile, causing Li's eyes to widen in panic. Before he knew it, November Eleven's foot was arcing towards Li's jaw. Miraculously, and inconceivably, Li moved to his right, as November Eleven's foot grazed his hair. He dropped to his knees to have a swirling left kick hover over to skim a few strands of hair, and then hopped over a sweeping right kick.

Misaki was awe struck at Li's dance routine with November Eleven. It simulated an awkward version of drunken boxing. Li looked as if he was a frightened child being confronted by a hideous clown in an amusement park, and he was trying to find the front gate to escape its grasp. It was the complete opposite of BK-201, who should be the one striking fear into the clown with just a glance.

To her, Li was like the Karate Kid trying to learn a little defense so that the school bully couldn't harm him.

The MI-6 agent started to throw a left jab, but as he brought it forth, Li moved out of its path and accidentally tripped the blond to have him stumble into a pile of trash.

Misaki, still tongue tied at the whole fiasco, couldn't help but chuckle at November Eleven's misfortune. However, to her, it served him right. This wasn't any way to prove BK-201's identity.

Li wasn't even attacking November Eleven. He was merely dodging the attacks, which in itself was mind-boggling, especially after the beating he just took.

Now, she had the funny feeling that Li was playing with November Eleven.

The MI-6 agent stood from the pile of trash with noodles hanging off his suit jacket, a banana peel on top of his head, and grimy clothes. He brushed off the waste and sinisterly smiled at Li. Li found his lips curling into a smile since November Eleven was oblivious about the banana peel.

"You're really quick," said Jack. "I have no doubt in my mind now, you're a Contractor."

Misaki winced from November Eleven's statement. He had to be wrong about that; at least she hoped he was. Besides, what does being quick have anything to do with being a Contractor? Unless, he really believed that he was BK-201.

She wondered if she should stop the fight, but November Eleven seemed keen on wanting to prove he was right. Even if Li was BK-201, he was skilled enough in martial arts and didn't need to use his power. There was no way the blonde's trick would work.

The MI-6 agent charged at Li, making Li's eyes widened, and turned around to run off, as the banana peel slipped off November Eleven.

Even though Misaki feared for Li's life, she couldn't prevent herself from laughing at Li rashly waving his hands in the air and running around in circles.

"Please... I didn't mean any harm!" shouted Li.

Misaki was dumbfounded to hear that from the man who was going to walk her home. She wished he would have a little bit more of a backbone and cuss at Jack for his behavior.

They continued running in circles. Moments later November Eleven slipped on the banana peel to perform a backwards flip, and landed head first in front of Li.

"Ah, are you all right?" Li asked, looking down at him, as if he was bowing to him in apology.

Misaki placed her hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't fight it off.

Her phone began to vibrate, which made her reach into her pocket, and pulled it out to see Saitou was calling.

"What is it, Saitou?" she answered.

"_Chief, where are you?"_ he asked.

"I'm on my way home," she said while she watched Li and November Eleven's little race around the tight alley.

She was amazed at how fast Li could run with a broken ribcage. He ran by a black cat, startling it to make it jump on November Eleven's face.

The MI-6 agent fought relentlessly with the black cat, as it scratched and clawed his face, and then he grabbed the cat's coat to fling it towards Li. The cat straightened itself out during flight, its bell around its neck rattling, and landed before Li.

The cat turned to face November Eleven while hissing, and stuck up its right paw, as though it was giving the bird. It started to run off, but Li stepped on its tail, causing the cat to meow in agony. Li snatched up the cat and, as he drew back his arm, the cat's eyes widened twice its size, and then began crawling and scratching to get free. Li threw it; the cat hysterically meowed while simulating a rocket at November Eleven. November Eleven slanted his eyes, stepped aside to catch the cat by its tail, and twirled it a few times before tossing it back. The cat spun swiftly counter-clockwise, its meow sounding like a engine trying to start on a cold and snowy morning, and found itself whizzing by Li harmlessly to plow into a trash pile, scattering things about.

Li, Misaki, and November Eleven gazed at the pile, as though to see if the mammal was all right, and within seconds the mangled fur ball dizzily stumbled out from under a bag. It mournfully meowed, as though it was trying to say, "Woe is me!" flopped on its stomach, and threw up. It continued meowing while it seemed to gaze up at Li, and give him an unpleasant look. It clumsily stood, and staggered off into a nearby alley.

On the sidelines, Misaki found herself bellowing in laughter due to the cat's performance, and she knew she had to take it seriously. She tried to gather her composure so she could stop the monstrosity going on. However, as she did, she remembered she was on the phone with Saitou who was yelling in her ear.

"_CHEIF! ARE YOU STILL THERE?"_

"Oh, sorry, Saitou, I got distracted," she said. "What is it? Make it quick!"

"_BK-201 was just spotted in Shinjuku by some pedestrians!"_

"What?" Misaki asked, surprised. She looked back at Li who was gazing at November Eleven with a perplexed look. She returned her attention to her phone. "How certain are we on the description the witnesses gave?"

"_Pretty good, Chief. Black coat, short black hair, split double-sided blades, and a mask you wouldn't see at a festival booth."_

November Eleven had it wrong about Li being BK201.

"Good work, Saitou," said Misaki, picturing him sitting up straight from her praise. "I leave you with the duty to check things out since I'm kind of busy here."

"_What? Not again, Chief! Don't leave me to this task alone!"_

"Then bring Kouno with you."

Misaki pulled her phone away from her ear before Saitou could say, "But…" and shifted her attention back towards November Eleven and Li.

"Stop this!" she yelled.

Li's head turned to face Misaki, allowing the blond man to charge up to Li and grab his shirt to pin him up against a wall. Li looked at him petrified while throwing up his arms in defense.

"Now, admit you're a Contractor!" demanded November Eleven.

"A… a… Contractor?" questioned Li. "What… what do mean?"

November Eleven pulled up on Li's shirt, choked him slightly, and said, "You know what I mean."

"Jack!" shouted Misaki.

November Eleven ignored her and waited for Li to spill out something he knew nothing about.

"All right, all right. You got me," babbled Li, and surprising Misaki.

He really was a Contractor. How could she not know? What was his star and his power? Was his stomach growling his price? Perhaps it was eating a lot of food, or worse, standing in a bathroom stall with a girl.

Misaki stood waiting for his answer, her heart pounding heavily with every passing second.

"I… I used to be a contractor," said Li.

"Used to be?" questioned November Eleven, as Misaki's right eyelid rose.

"When I was at my home in China. My… my uncle made me a contractor."

"Your uncle… made you a Contractor?"

"Yes, when I was still in High School."

Misaki's heart sank. How could someone do such a thing to his nephew? It was horrible and unforgivable, and if she ever met his uncle, she would make him pay for turning such a sweet man like Li into a Contractor.

Suddenly, a thought came to her that didn't make sense. How could someone make someone a Contractor since it wasn't understood how he or she becomes one?

"I… I did some work under the table for him so that he wouldn't have to pay the Chinese government a huge amount of money."

November Eleven looked on dumbfounded, as Misaki found herself laughing again. However, November Eleven rid his baffled look, and pushed up on Li's neck.

"Stop playing dumb!" he yelled.

"All right, I did a job for my neighbor," Li choked out. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

November Eleven pulled out something from his pocket, placed it against Li's throat, and said, "I know you're BK-201."

"Jack, that's enough!" screamed Misaki, as she ran to Li's rescue. She placed her hand on November Eleven's arm, and stared in his eyes. "He's not him!"

November Eleven pushed her aside, and pressed harder on Li's throat, making Li seem as though he was scared for his life.

Concerned that Jack was going to kill Li, Misaki reached down, pulled up her dress and pulled out her gun. She clicked off the safety and fired a round into the ground.

November Eleven and Li jumped, having the MI-6 agent drop his weapon, and turn around, as he and Li stared at her dumbfounded.

"Enough you two!" she shouted, as she approached November Eleven and threw her phone at him. He released Li and snatched the phone like a baseball. "Talk to Saitou."

The blond glanced at her with a blank look, but then put the phone to his ear.

"Hello," he said. A few seconds passed. "Say that again?"

Misaki walked over to Li and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Hai," he said, rubbing his throat and then looked down at the weapon November Eleven had been holding. "An icicle? It's not that cold outside!"

"What? BK-201 is in Shinjuku?" yelled November, as Li looked at him baffled.

He closed the phone, threw it back to Misaki, and ran towards the train station.

"What was that all about?" Li asked.

"He's just jealous," replied Misaki. "He could have at least apologized to you before running off."

"Is he an ex-boyfriend?"

"Hardly," Misaki frowned while shaking her head. "There's no way I would go out with him since he reeks of tobacco."

Li looked at her stupefied. Suddenly, his stomach growled louder than an airplane's engine, reminding them they were on their way to get something to eat. Misaki giggled while Li grabbed at his stomach and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess the fight made you even hungrier," she said. She relinquished her laughter, as her stomach turned over. "And me as well. The restaurant is a little ways down."

Misaki then looked at Li's condition, as she could see a hint of pain in his eyes while he held his side. There was also blood that was dripping from his nose onto his white shirt.

"But maybe we should take you to the hospital instead," she said.

She reached into her purse and handed him a handkerchief.

"No, I'm alright," replied Li, as he wiped the blood away from his nose.

"All right? Didn't Nove… Jack break your ribs?"

"No, I'm fine," Li smiled, as his stomach growled again. "I am hungry though. Shall we go?"

Li held out his arm for her.

She looked at him concerned, but didn't think anything more of it, as she gazed upon his smile. She locked her arm with his, both smiling, and departed the tight dark alley. They walked a block before turning a corner and headed down a busy retail street, which was lit up with neon signs and car lights.

They walked past a couple of shoe stores, giving Misaki the urge to stop in one to pick up a comfortable pair of shoes for her. However, since she didn't like it when Kanami dragged her out shopping, she didn't want to put that type of burden on Li. Moreover, it was so crowded she felt that she would be in there for hours to where her stomach would mimic Li's. She figured her feet would be all right as long as they walked slowly. However, she would have to soak them all night when she got home.

To their luck, the restaurants where closer than the previous one, and as Li headed for a fancy restaurant, he noticed Misaki was making her way into McDoness.

Li scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly, and chuckled.

He entered to see her ordering two double cheeseburgers with large fries, soda, a chicken sandwich, and a shrimp wrap.

To Li, that was an appetizer. He ordered ten teriyaki burgers, four shrimp filets, eight chicken filets, five shrimp wraps, and two green teas. However, since the cashier had been staring dumbstruck at the dry blood on his face and clothes, Li had to repeat his order.

After taking it, the young female cashier asked, "Eh, do you two need any more drinks for the other guests?"

"No, all that is ours," said Li.

"EH, NO WAY!" the cashier jumped. "Oh I mean, is that all?"

Misaki and Li nodded.

After waiting a few minutes for their food, they exited the restaurant to sit at a table outside, and began eating their food. Misaki glanced up at Li to see him downing his food and noticed a small wound on his neck left by November Eleven. She was happy that Saitou had called about spotting BK-201. If he hadn't, November Eleven would have seriously injured Li due to the fact that he was a Contractor. She wondered if she should have taken him to the hospital instead. However, he would have been stuck eating hospital food. It could have been worse; he could have been killed.

However, that call didn't let Li off the hook since she remembered BK-201's reaction to her calling him Li. According to Saitou, he had been spotted in Shinjuku, and the information hadn't come from Kanami, which told her that BK-201 hadn't used his power. Li could have had someone else parade around as BK-201 to get her suspicions off him.

Not that it really mattered to her anymore. She would love to find out for sure, but even if he was BK201, she didn't really care. The one thing she loved about him was his hungry appetite, and that wasn't something that could be faked; at least his stomach growling like a lion, that is.

She was curious to know what lie he would fabricate for being able to dodge November Eleven's attacks the way he had.

"So where did you learn to fight?" Misaki asked after she swallowed part of her cheeseburger.

"I wouldn't call that fighting," he commented with his mouth full.

"You were able to dodge Jack's attacks," she replied, amazingly understanding the words coming out of his mouth. "There aren't too many people who can do that."

"I'm Chinese," he replied, his mouth still stuffed with food. Misaki looked at him confused. Li finished swallowing his wrap and took a sip of his green tea, as Misaki took a bite of one of her wraps waiting for an answer. "Martial Arts is a required class. I was usually the one to get beat up though and never took any trophies at tournaments."

"You could win an eating contest, though," Misaki remarked, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think he was lying.

However, she couldn't prevent herself from laughing at her comment and ended up spitting her food all over what was left of her uneaten food.

Li looked at her stupefied while she continued to laugh, but then he found himself joining in.

Even if he was BK-201, he had saved her life more than once, which didn't make him a bad guy. He was just a Contractor that worked for another organization and followed orders to get paid.

_It would be easier if I could ask_, _"Li-kun, are you BK-201?"_

Nevertheless, that was easier said than done. Not that he would give her a straight answer anyway.

Suddenly, she noticed his confused face, making her wonder why he was staring at her like that, until she realized she had blurted out the question.

To be continued…

A/N: Again, sorry for the late update. If you ever would like to know the status of my stories, I randomly post about it on my LJ. There's a link on my profile page and a fanfiction tag.

Hope you enjoyed! :)


	6. Men are Supposed to Kiss the Girl

Host Club:

Chapter 6: Men are Supposed to Kiss the Girl

Misaki watched as Li continued to look at her confused since she couldn't believe what she had done. Although, now was her chance to find out if he was BK201.

No, he wouldn't openly admit that, but perhaps she could read something off his body language.

She gazed into his eyes, and watched his behavior, but there wasn't a twitch in his posture. Yet, that didn't prove he wasn't. She knew that Contractors were good actors and that they could hold a straight face, as Jack and April had done the first time they had met. It would just make it harder for her to uncover the truth.

If she were to pry any further, it was more than likely he would kidnap her and have her memory erased, which she didn't want happening so that she wouldn't forget her time with Li.

"BK...what?" he asked, a piece of lettuce hanging from his mouth.

Misaki didn't know how to respond to him. Should she get to the point and let it all out, or play it off as a joke.

"Eh, 2… 2... 201." she began, but stopped and then look at him seriously. "You... You know."

Li stared upwards for a second, and then looked back at her.

"Is it the name of a famous rock artist that I might look like? I get that a lot. Especially foreign tourist that say I look like a signer named Gackt, and then they ask for my autograph."

"Y— you can drop the act. I know what you are."

Li continued to look at her confused, but then something seemed to click in his head.

"Eh!" Li looked at her franticly. "This is about my immigrations, isn't it? I told the officer that I had left my paperwork at home. Are they going to make me go back to China?"

_What __a __great __lie,_ Misaki thought.

However, as she continued to gaze at him, he looked sincerely worried that he might be deported. She continued to read him to see if he was lying, but couldn't tell.

Perhaps he really was a Chinese transfer student.

Suddenly, she felt emptiness in her heart as she imagined ME being used on her, and her memories of Li-kun being lost forever. She quickly changed her approach and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Ah, no," she giggled. "It's...a... it's a nickname we use for stargazers."

"Stargazer?" Li questioned, but looked relieved as well.

"Hai."

"Oh, you scared me there for awhile. Yes," nodded Li, while taking another bite of his food. "I guess you could call me BK...201. I like to watch the stars, but I never heard that expression before."

"Oh...It—it's new."

"Eh, really?"

"Hai."

"That's what that blond guy had called me too. I guess I wouldn't have been attacked if I would have just admitted I'm BK-201."

Misaki couldn't help but laugh at his comment. How ironic to be joking around if he was BK-201. Although, if he wasn't BK-201, she felt sorry that he didn't realize November Eleven wouldn't have stopped fighting him if he had admitted to it.

Li looked at her confused, wondering why she was still laughing, but he found himself rejoining in.

Other customers looked at them dumbfounded, as they continued stuffing their faces while talking about the old stars.

_xx_

Li and Misaki decided to take the JR line back to Misaki's apartment. Since it was after hours, the train wasn't cluttered with passengers, which allowed the young couple to sit next to each other.

Misaki, still tired from the long day, fought to keep herself awake.

The peacefulness of being next to Li made her start to doze off to where she didn't realized she rested her body up against Li's with her head upon his chest. Before she did, she felt Li wrap his arms around her. She smiled blissfully and dozed off.

The PEA overhead announced that they had reached her station, awakening her. Li stood first to hold out his hand and help Misaki up. She stared at it dumbstruck, but smiled it off, and took it while blushing at him being a gentleman. Kanami would be jealous when she hears about it tomorrow.

They exited the train, descended the stairs, and as they stepped from the station, Li offered Misaki to slip her hands through his arm. She did so, wondering why he was being so nice, but let it slip from her mind so that she could melt in the moment.

Once Misaki and Li reached her apartment, Li held open the door to let Misaki enter the building first. The lobby was cramped with a couple of couches before a coffee table, and a soda pop and a tobacco machine along the back wall. An elevator lay to their right with the emergency staircase next to it.

As they stepped in front of the elevator, they noticed an out of order sign on it.

"Great, not again!" Misaki sighed. "Aughhhh! My feet hurt too much to take the stairs. Can't they ever fix this thing right?"

Misaki began to head for the stairs, but before she could take a step up, Li swept her off her feet, and cradled her in his arms while looking into her eyes.

"Which floor?" he asked.

"Which…? What…?" stuttered Misaki. "Li-kun, you don't… I mean… your wounds."

"Your feet are killing you. I'll carry you so you don't get blisters or worse.

She nodded while blushing, and said, "Sixth… sixth floor."

Li began to carry her up the stairs, as Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes while thinking about how being in Li's arms felt so natural. It seemed the whole fiasco concerning Contractors and November Eleven's fight didn't exist in the world she was living in.

Misaki heard footsteps from above, and looked up to see her neighbors, a middle-aged couple, heading downwards. Li placed his back against the wall, and drew Misaki as close as he could to him while smiling at the neighbors as they walked by. The couple returned it.

"A honeymoon," whispered the male to his wife, as they descended two flights of stairs, and hoping Misaki wouldn't hear him.

However, his voice had echoed off the walls to travel up to her ears.

"I didn't know she was getting married," muttered the wife.

"I didn't know she was seeing anyone. She didn't seem the type."

"Maybe he was the guy making all that noise last night."

Misaki sighed at their statement.

Her neighbors, friends, and co-workers believed she didn't have a social life outside her job. Moreover, they were right. It's not as if she didn't want to have a life, it's just that her job occupied a majority of her time. The time she spent with Li tonight was because of the case she was working on.

"Which room?" Li asked.

Misaki snapped out of her daze to see they had reached her floor. The hallway was thirty yards in length, the carpet a brownish tan color with black slashes in it, and lights hanging along the wall.

"Oh, eh… To your right, second door on the left," said Misaki.

Li walked over to it, and gently let her down in front of the door.

Misaki felt an uneasiness sweep over her, making it hard for her to think of what to say.

She occasionally glanced at Li bashfully. Li would catch her eye briefly, forcing them to look away dumbfounded.

How was it that she was having difficulty? After all, they had slept together already, and asking him back into her apartment shouldn't be that hard. However, it seemed a cat had caught her tongue.

"Eh, I had fun," said Misaki, trying to break the ice, but realized that had been stupid to say since Li had been beaten to a pulp by November Eleven.

She cringed, thinking she had ruined any other chances to go out with Li, but her mood lightened as he smiled and said, "Me too."

They stood in silence for a minute, looking into each other's eyes, and waiting for the other one to say something, or for her sake, for him to make a move towards her.

"Umm, it was very sweet of you to walk me home," said Misaki, gulping from the discomfort and the lack of his lips on hers.

"It was no problem," Li replied, his voice sounding natural, as though he had no interest in her well-being or didn't notice.

Misaki hoped she was reading his emotions wrong, or that he was trying to keep them in check so that they wouldn't find themselves in her bed again. She knew that he wouldn't let that get between them, but the thought of having him in her arms against her naked body, and remembering every detail, drove her desires through the roof.

"Would you like to come in?" she gestured with a nod, as though she was trying to seduce him.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. But I have a test real early tomorrow and I need to finish studying for it."

Misaki's heart sank. He could be telling the truth about his test, but apart of her felt as though he was avoiding her offer so he wasn't tempted by her charm, which she figured she needed to get with Kanami and work on it.

"Maybe we could meet again for lunch sometime?" offered Misaki, giving a one last shot of keeping him in her life. "Or perhaps… dinner?"

Li smiled, and said, "I would love that."

Hei wasn't lying to her about that. He looked forward to having another meal with her, even though she was the one hunting him down. It was pleasant to sit down with someone that appreciated food as much as he did and not having to listen to someone lecture him about getting fat when he turned thirty.

His and her eyes seemed to lock on each other, unable to pull away or blink from their invisible beam. Her brown eyes began to twinkle, as though they were crying for comfort, as his stayed dim and cool.

Before they knew it, they slowly drew closer, centimeters separating them to where they could feel each other's breath. However, they held their ground, as Misaki was able to pull her eyes away from his.

They were losing control of their emotions, and if Hei didn't depart soon, he was going to have Misaki on his hips and pressed up against her door.

He began to draw away from her, and as he did, Misaki gazed back looking depressed and wondered if she had been the one to foil the moment. Her eyes pleaded for him not to move, making him halt his motion and gaze at her once more.

Hei raised his hand to her cheek, but hesitated, as though an invisible force field had stopped him. He wondered if he should continue this, pondering he was going to wake up and see Mao snickering at him again. He fought with his brain to think it was a smart idea to sleep with Misaki for a second time.

He wanted to. He wanted to remember their moment, and last night was a blur. He wanted to remember every detail of Misaki's flesh, let her hair hang down, and see what her brown eyes looked like without her glasses while they made love.

Nevertheless, he couldn't since they lived two different lives. He was a criminal and she was a cop. It was a mistake worse than anything he's done in his life.

He began to pull his hand away from her, making her breathe out a breath of depression, and knowing a second night with Li was beyond her reach.

"Kiss her," said a young female behind them.

They gasped slightly, shocked that someone was spying on them, and looked across the hallway to see a five-year-old girl with double ponytails peeking through a crack in the door.

Misaki and Li smiled at her.

"Haruko-chan," shouted the girl's mom. A middle-aged woman walked up to the door and looked down at the girl. "Leave them be."

"But mama."

"It's not polite to eaves drop."

"Then why were you watching them last night?"

"Eh, I…I—I was just making sure no one was breaking into her apartment," hesitated the mother.

She smiled sheepishly, bowed, and closed her door while pushing her daughter back.

It sounded to Misaki that she and Li were a little too loud last night.

Li gazed back at Misaki, and said, "Goodnight, Misaki."

He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, making her a little displeased since she wished Li would have taken the little girl's advice and kissed her. Although, at least she was able to feel his breath and warm lips up against hers once more.

"Not on the forehead, idiot," said the young girl, somehow opening the door without creaking it.

She stormed out of her apartment, wearing Stitch pajamas and Mickey slippers, stepped behind Li, and pushed him towards Misaki as though she was a human snowplow.

"You're a man," babbled the girl. "Men are supposed to kiss the girl."

"Wait a minute…" stuttered Li.

Li skidded into Misaki, their lips centimeters apart from each other, which caused Misaki's cheeks to burn bright red.

"This is where the man wraps his arms around the girl," the young girl said while placing her hands to her hips and giving him a stern look.

"But…"

The girl growled as she tapped her foot on the floor, demanding to see them kiss. Li sighed, and did as she had asked.

"Kiss her on the lips this time," she said, as she winked at him. "Like you did last night." She ran back in her apartment, and peeked through the crack again.

Misaki and Li smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Li-kun," said Misaki. "Her parents aren't together anymore, so whenever she sees a couple, she tries her hardest to get them together."

"Maybe we shouldn't disappoint her then."

Misaki's heart started beating rapidly. All night she had been trying to get him to kiss her, to feel his lips and warm breath against hers like last night, and all it took was a little girl to persuade him. If she had known that, she would have skipped lunch and dragged him here. Why even bother with a light snack when Li could be her main course?

_Thank __you __very __much, __Haruko-chan, _Misaki thought, as Li leaned in closer to place his hand on the back of her neck.

His lips slightly brushed hers, making her heart feel like it was going to explode. Li slowly dipped his head to kiss her cheek instead, as if he was putting on a show for the young girl. Displeasure and temptation overwhelmed her while wanting to probe for his lips that seemed to have run off. However, before she knew it, they made their way back and began playing with hers.

She couldn't take it anymore, and locked her lips with his, drowning in his taste.

"Ha… Haruko-chan! Are you spying on them again?" shouted the mother. "Leave them alone!"

"But Mama, they're kissing!" cried the little girl, causing Li and Misaki to stop and look across the hallway to see the door open with the girl and mother standing in it.

Her mother noticed them glancing in her direction and bowed apologetically. "I'm very sorry." She turned to her daughter. "Apologize to them."

The girl looked up at her mom with puppy eyes. She then turned her attention towards Li and Misaki while avoiding their eyes, and said, "I'm sorry."

"Now off to bed."

"But Mama, I want to watch them kiss!" She looked up at her mom, displeased.

"No, to bed!"

"Awwww!"

The girl trotted into the apartment and disappeared from view. The mother bowed and closed the door behind her.

Li and Misaki giggled.

"Would you like to come inside," Misaki hinted towards Li. "There's more privacy."

"I'm sorry. But I really should be going home."

_Yeah, __thanks __a __lot, __Haruko-chan_, Misaki sarcastically thought.

Li kissed her lightly on the cheek, pulled back to gaze into her eyes, and smiled.

"Good night, Misaki," he whispered.

"Um...Goodnight," she said politely, but she wanted to whimper about him staying like Haruko had done.

He slowly pulled away from her, turned around while placing his hands in his pockets, and began walking towards the stairs.

An empty feeling began to consume her. As if she had an entree, and decided to pass up on her meal.

_Li-kun! __Don't __go!_ She wanted to cry out, but the words wouldn't escape her lips.

_Run __after __him,_ her heart told her, but her body wouldn't listen.

_He's __just __a __friend,_ her mind whispered, making her heart ache.

_He __doesn't __think __of __you __like __that, _it continued.

Misaki tried to fight it, but a tear had escaped her eye.

_I __know_, Misaki said to herself.

xx

Hei descended the stairs, which felt as if they had miraculously grown another flight of steps, and exited the apartment complex to head down the sidewalk.

His mind swirled with images of Misaki. She was a beautiful woman, shy at times, but she was also someone you didn't want to cross. He believed Misaki would do anything for her man, whether he'd be the man she was falling in love with, or a criminal.

A bell rang behind him.

"What is it, Mao?" Hei asked. "Come hoping for a show again?"

Mao walked up beside him and said, "Huang's waiting for you at the safe house. He's extremely upset you haven't shown up yet."

"I've been busy."

"I can see that," teased Mao. "You're falling in love with her, aren't you?

"I'm a Contractor, Mao. I don't have those kinds of emotions."

"Why did you walk her home?"

"It's all part of my plan, Mao. I need her attention off me."

"And you're doing an excellent job," Mao replied, sarcastically. "By the way, I didn't appreciate you spinning me around like a helicopter."

Hei turned his head to give Mao a deadly glare. Mao quivered as he slowed down his pace to walk a few yards behind him.

xx

Hei slowly walked in front of Mao with his hands in his pockets and head slumped over. The fake stars glittered above, a few shining brightly, and a couple falling down to earth. The city was still full of life, cars storming down the streets, mopeds getting in their way, teenage boys hanging out in front of liquor stores, and girls in their schoolgirl outfits running into karaoke buildings.

Mao entered a rundown apartment that had a dusty, torn up couch, and the rug infested with mold. An old man the age of time itself with glasses the size of softballs sat behind a counter with his eyes nearly pressed up to a small television on his counter. He paid no attention to his guest, as he tried to make out the details of a baseball game going on.

Hei followed Mao up a creaky and lopsided staircase, stepped onto the first floor that looked worse than the lobby, and entered a cramped and smoke infested room with a door to his right.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Huang, causing his cigarette to fall from his mouth, as he stood from behind a blemished desk while knocking his black-swiveled chair over. "I've been here for HOURS!" Huang glanced at Hei, disappointed. "Where's the package?"

"She got away," said Hei, calmly.

"YOU LET HER GET AWAY!" Huang kicked the desk, knocking off his papers to have them scatter everywhere. His ashtray tipped off to spill his butts and ashes, and shattered as it hit the floor. He started walking back and forth. "Can't you even complete one mission?"

"I was intercepted by an MI-6 agent, which allowed her to run off."

"And you didn't have Yin look for her?" He stopped to say.

"Wasn't thinking about that at the time."

Huang walked up to Hei and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Stupid Contractors! Even my irrational mind could have done that. You have the Syndicate upset with me, and they have threatened my life. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take yours?"

Hei stared at him emotionless.

"Not going to answer? All right, then answer me why you called and demanded someone dress up as the Black Reaper and parade around Shinjuku?"

Hei kept a straight face before Huang, but in the back of his mind was a grin the size of the Grand Canyon at his quick thinking and plan had worked against Misaki and the MI-6 agent.

"Damn you!" Huang growled, and shoved Hei aside. "We're off the mission. They'll have a new one for us tomorrow. I'll have Mao get a hold of you with the details soon."

Huang turned around and exited the room while pulling off his hat to scratch his baldhead.

"Where's Yin?" Hei asked Mao.

"In the other room."

Hei walked towards the door to his right while rubbing his cheek from where November Eleven had hit him. He was upset at himself for letting the blond, blue-eyed man hit him, but he had to play the innocent and nitwitted Li-kun so that they wouldn't get anymore suspicious. If Misaki weren't there, he would have taking the opportunity to kill him. Although, as Hei fought with his opponent, he thought about killing him anyways and having Misaki's memory wiped. However, an uneasy feeling had developed in his stomach, which prevented him from taking that path.

He opened the door and entered the other room to see Yin sitting on a queen-sized bed with no sheets staring off into space with her hands on her lap.

"Why did you send me to the wrong trade?" Hei asked Yin.

"She was in danger," she replied without a change in her expression.

"You knew she was a decoy?"

"Hai," she nodded.

"Why did you do that?"

"You'd be sad."

Hei looked at her flabbergasted. Yin had been acting on her own ever since the incidents with her piano teacher, but to know that she had acted on her own for him surprised him. Mao walked in front of Hei and looked up at him with a blank look.

"Tell me, Hei," began Mao, as if he were trying to change the conversation. "Where'd you get the flare gun?"

"I bought it before returning to the Host Club," replied Hei.

He turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

"And what gave you the idea to bring a flare gun?" Mao asked, as he chased after him.

"Why wouldn't I? I knew that that MI-6 agent would be present since he was there the other night. I knew the same trick wouldn't work against him twice, so I needed a backup plan."

"And getting a flare gun was your backup plan?" replied Mao, his eyes slanting peculiarly. "That's not your style."

Hei ignored his comment while he descended the rundown place, and departed the building. The night was still young, but he was too tired to do anything, and headed home to get some rest.

xx

Misaki lay in her bed; her thoughts plagued by images of Li smiling, as he walked her to the restaurant, his midnight blue eyes gazing at her while he sang to her, and the warmth of his embrace and gentle kiss that was passionate while he made love to her.

She tried to remember the whole night, but for some reason, that one moment stuck to her brain more than Elmer's glue could hold.

She desperately wanted to tell him how much she enjoyed his company, and wanted to tell him that she wanted to be more than friends.

However, when he had begun to tell her that he didn't think of her that way, her heart broke in two. The time he spent holding her in his arms while walking up the stairs, the moment on top of the car, and walking her home was exhilarating. It took everything in her power to keep herself from yanking him into her apartment and making love to him, knowing that he only thought of her as a friend.

"Oh, my," she thought, as she remembered the exact words he had said, and realized she had been the one to finish the conversation. "Was he really going to say that? Did he really only think of me as a job? I need to know. Does he feel anything for me at all?"

xxx

In his empty small apartment, Hei laid on his futon in his boxers trying to sleep, but thoughts of Misaki kept him up. He thought about saying to her that he only saw her as a friend. That was how it was supposed to be, but why did it hurt his heart so much. Was this love?

It can't be.

First, he's a Contractor that shouldn't have any of these feelings, and second, he had been lying to her this whole time. He didn't have the right to receive her love.

He had only accompanied her to deceive her about him being BK-201 once she had received the call about a sighting of a masked man dressed in black in Shinjuku. What he didn't plan on was enjoying the comfort of her warm body pressed up against his and her soft hair and sweet voice tickling his senses. His heart had yearned for nothing more than to hold and kiss her all evening.

Yin had also told him that Misaki wasn't lying about their night together.

It was better for him not to remember it, or he might have found himself spending another night with her. Moreover, he almost did thanks to Haruko. It was impossible for them to live happily ever after in this current world.

He wondered what life would be like if the Gates had never appeared. Would he have still met her?

Chances were no since he was born in China and he most likely would have remained there.

What if he had became a student like his under cover persona? He could have come to Japan to study and still have met her. At least he hoped that somehow fate would have brought them together.

He tried wiping the images from his mind and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep. Nevertheless, as hard as he tried, Misaki popped into his head.

Images of when he first saw her in the Chinese dress at the party, along with the time they spent in the toilet stall swirled in his mind like a hurricane. He remembered telling Saitou that she was beautiful, but to him, that wasn't enough to describe her. She was more like an angel sent down from the heavens to tame his dark side.

_Damn_, he thought. _I __can't __stop __thinking __about __her. __I __need __to __have __the __Syndicate __erase __these __thoughts __from __my __head. __They __will __only __interfere __with __my __work._

_It may be best to have hers wiped too._

Hei was distracted from his thoughts from a repetitive knock on his door. He wondered who it could be at this hour. It sounded like Mao brushing up against the door and figured he was here to brief him on his new mission. If that was the case, he was going to fry the annoying critter in his wok, and then he was going to serve him to his landlady for not waiting until morning.

He wearily stood from his futon and groggily answered it.

"This better be good, Ma…." he began to say while he opened the door, but stood in shock, as if November Eleven had frozen him, to see Misaki standing before him. "Mi—Misaki?"

She was dressed in a blue shirt, only buttoned just below her chest to show a hot pink bra and cleavage, blue jeans that were unzipped to hang low and loose on her hips, and shoeless. Her hair hung free, but what caught his attention the most was that her brown eyes weren't hidden behind her glasses.

_Did __she __travel __on __the __train __all __the __way __here __dressed __like __that?_ he questioned?

She stood in the doorway, gazing into his eyes with a look of hunger.

"Mi…" began Hei, trying to think of something.

"I couldn't sleep," she babbled. "I...I can't stop thinking….I need to…I want…I have to know."

Before he knew it, she pushed him into his room while slamming the door shut with her foot, and placed her body against his, as she wrapped her arms around him to kiss him vehemently.

"M…Mi….sak…i?" he slowly said between sultry kisses, his body giving into the sensations.

He placed one of his hands on the back of her head, as the other found its way below her waist to squeeze her butt, and passionately kissed her to have her shiver with delight.

He gently kissed the bottom of her lip, moved his way down to her neck, and placed his hands under her shirt to move them up along her back. She returned the favor with light affectionate kisses to his chest and moved slowly downward.

This was forbidden, not by his standard, but because she would hate him when she found out the truth. It was a thought that scared him, sending chills down his spine, but he forced that feeling to the back of his mind so that he could treasure this moment with the woman he was falling in love with, and gently laid her on his futon.

Her smile was as beautiful as the sun setting on the beach, her eyes sparkled like a Gemini's birthstone, and her soft words she spoke tickled his senses. The way her bangs hung in front of her face and her long hair draped over her body gave her an elegance he had never seen before.

Her lips were soft, her kisses passionate, and the way she made love to him made him feel as if he were in a different world: one without the Gates, Contractors, and his secrets.

The End

Xx

AN:

How's that for an ending. Wahoooo! Of course Misaki had to be the one to make a move on Hei, because Hei can be a little dense about woman's feelings toward him.

Xx

Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks again to everyone for their comments. Thanks to Aerysa for helping me with the spelling errors, and a special thank you to Sakabatou for putting up with my writing. He's been great!

I have other stories in the works, but I'm not sure I can write them. My mind just isn't in to it right now. However, if you're looking for some good Hei/Misaki (or even non-Hei/Misaki) stories to read, check out Sakabatou's and Aerysa's. They're amazing!

Also, don't forget about our amazing Hei/Misaki community; the quickest way to find all the Hei/Misaki stories out there.

Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
